


Collars or necklaces?

by Luckybug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action & Romance, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, BDSM, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Violence, Horror, Loss of Virginity, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Out of Character, Sexual Violence, Smut, Suspense, Two plot lines, dear lord, im ashamed to right this, its a mess, its so bad, lewd af, literally it's sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckybug/pseuds/Luckybug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"so Marinette, it's your decision, what'd you prefer?" Chat noir purred into her ear, his chest rumbling against her own. "Collars, or necklaces?" He smirks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why I hate parties

**Author's Note:**

> This is sin OMG, it's literally smut fluff and angst rolled into an emotional rollarcoaster of feelings and I love writing every minute of it  
> So basically what this is how i would picture Marinette and Adiren being while graduation is approaching, I also believe Hawkmoth will get stronger with his akumas So the violence in this will be crazy along with all of the smut so enjoy ^_^

Marinette squeaked softly as someone pressed into her. She had lost alya and rose somewhere along the way as she pushed her way through the crowd. She regretted that choice now, the music was too loud, there was too many people, the smell of alcohol was too much. She wanted to just go home, or at least sit down somewhere, but the chairs were all occupied by hormonal teenagers making out.

 How she ended up in situations like this, she wasn't aware. She messed with her wavy hair that fell to her shoulders secured under a black beanie alya let her borrow. Her whole outfit had come from alya closet, from the too short, black high waisted shorts, to the black bandeau covered by a baggy white tank top. The only thing that was hers were her black converse. She glanced around nervously trying to find a familiar face in the chaos. It was her fault, in her seventeen years of living she never once thought of a highschool party being appealing, nor would she ever. But right now all she was worried about was finding alya and rose. A tall figure slammed into her side sending her toppling to the ground. She landed on her butt groaning as she rubbed her lower back.

"Excuse you!" She yelled to the very drunk teen. The boy only laughed and grabbed her arm yanking her up. The smell of alcohol was far too strong on his breath as he leaned into her face.

"Oh, you're actually pretty cute, you q senior?" He smirks.

"Uhm no." She lied, coughing out disgusted by his breath.

"That's good enough, why don't we hang out a bit upstairs, if you know what I mean." He smirks increasing the hold he had on her arm causing her to wince.

"O-ouch. N-no thank you let me go." She squealed staring up at him.

"Oh come on don't be such a prude." He groans tugging her a bit.

"I believe she said no thank you." A stern voice said from behind her. Marionette whipped her head around to see Adrien glaring at the boy. She only now realized how tall Adrien had gotten, she only went to about his pecks.

"And who are you to say anything about it?"

"Her boyfriend." He growled. Marinette almost fainted. Adrien just called himself her boyfriend. He grabbed her other arm and pulled her into him. She took this time to admire his fitted black t-shirt and gray skinny jeans. She felt her heart rate pick up as she burried her face into his chest.

"I suggest you leave before this gets any further, because in the end you'll be the one on the ground, and I'll be the one who walks away." He spat. Marinette felt chills run through her body as his voice vibrated against her. She guess there boy left because adrien pulled her back a bit to look at her face.

"You alright?"

"U-uh i uhm I mean you helped me and uhm...thank you..." She mumbles her cheeks bright red. Adrien didn't mean to but his eyes trailed down her body and then back up. His own face turned a bit pink. Since when did marinettes legs look so tone and creamy? He shook his head slightly and smiled at her.

"No problem, did you come here by yourself?"

"Uhm no..I uh came with Alya and Rose."

"Oh, I think I saw Rose and Juleka making out over there, I haven't seen alya though, but knowing her she's probably off with Nino."  
The thought of her best friend getting busy was enough to send marinettes cheeks ablaze.

"O-oh yeah I uh get it, I might just go outside then..." She sighs.

"Hey, uh I'll stick with you till you find someone you know."

"A-are you sure...? I mean I wouldn't want to bother you."

"Its no bother, parties aren't really my thing." He laughs scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah mine either." Marinette chuckles.

"So, Nino tells me you've been working on some new designs." He smiles nudging her gently as they leaned against a wall. She shrugs softly.

"Yeah, Graduation is coming up, so I'm trying to get a scholarship...from your father actually. I want to intern at his company while I major in design." She smiles.

"I could always help you out Marinette." He smiles but she denies his offer, shaking her head.

"Thanks for the offer Adrien, but I'd rather get the scholarship for my hard work, not from having Adrien Agreste as my friend." Adrien smiles in admiration.

"That's very admirable Marinette, the least I could do is show him some of your designs."

"That I'll allow." She smiles. He grins softly opening his mouth to say something when he's interrupted.

"Wow Marinette, you and Adrien are talking? Who even invited you to the party?" Marinettes eyes widened as she looked up and saw Chloe.  
"Come on Chloe I don't understand why your still so bitter towards me, it's been four years since eighth grade, were seventeen now when are you going to grow up?" Marinette asks resting a hand on her hip. Adrien shifted his gaze back to Marinette. Seeing her like this was a new experience, he knew Marinette was strong and independent, but she was always so shy and introverted around him.

"Excuse me? It's not my fault that your annoying. You'd think someone who spends so much time studying fashion she'd actually have know a thing or two about

it." Marinette stared at her dead panning.

"Sorry, can you repeat that I couldn't understand you with all that shit in your mouth."

"What the fuck! I will not stand here and be talked to like this!" Chloe shrieks resting her hand on her hip. Marinette looked down at the super short and tight dress.

"Then sit down, I'm sure there's chair around here." Marinette sighs. Chloe opens her mouth to argue back but Marinette raises a hand.

"Listen Chloe, I would love to stand here and exchange insults until the end of time, but I really have to find alya."

"Adrien what are you even doing with this bitch, do you hear how she was talking to me?" Adrien was staring at Marinette with wide eyes, and if it was possible they would have been hearts.

"Yeah I think she said exactly what was needed." The short, blue haired girl looked up at adrien in astonishment. Had Adrien just taken her side? This sent a rush of confidence through her as she smirked up at Chloe.

"There you have it Chloe, have a nice night." She smiles.  
"Whatever, everyone knows your in love with Adrien and it's embarrassing to watch you desperately pine after him." Marinette felt her heart rate pick up as she looked away.

"I said goodbye Chloe." She huffed. Chloe waved flirtatiously at Adrien before sauntering away in her heels. Marinettes stomach was doing flip slips as she watched Adrien who only smiled at her, seeming to have ignored everything Chloe said.

"Let's go find your friends."

\--Miraculous ladybug--

 

Marinette sleepily walked into the bakery, greeting her parents who were closing up the shop.

"Welcome home honey have fun?"

"Not really, parties aren't my thing." She sighs slipping into the bar stools behind the counter watching her parents finish a batch of cookies to store in the display case.

"Why not?" Her mother frowns turning the oven off. Marinette rested her head on her arms on the counter.

"Alya and rose ditched me to hook up with their significant others."

"Alya is being safe right? Using protection?" Her mom asks.

"I'm sure she is, at least I hope so." She sighs. "Anyway, after they left some guy spilled." She paused lifting her shirt to her face. "Beer I think, on my shirt and nearly attacked me!" She said throwing her arms in the air.

"Before Adrien Agreste, like the boy I've been in love with since middle school grabbed my arm and told the guy I was his girlfriend and then Chloe came and bitched at me." Her mother cleared her throat.

"Language."

"Sorry sorry, yeah but all in all it was a bad night."

"Besides talking to Adrien?" Her father laughed.

"Well yeah, we actually talked a bit about my designing and he offered to show some to his father." Her mother washed her hands and smiled drying hem on her apron.

"That's great honey! Anything else happen?" She smirks winking at her daughter.

"Oh please, like I'd have sex with Adrien." She laughs sitting up.

"You never know." Her mom smiles.

"Oh please yes I do. I may be turning eighteen soon, but I don't think I'm ready for that." She says smirking softly.

"Well I'm glad, don't grow up to fast Marinette." She smiles.

"Yeah kiddo, you work on your designing." Her father chuckles.

"And if you think about getting serious with anyone, you better introduce them to me first." Her father smirks roughing her hair.

"Noted." She laughs.

"Did you eat dinner?" Her mom asks, causing Marinette to shake her head.  
"No I didn't."

"Well come on, we have left overs."

\--miraculous ladybug--

 Marinette sat on her bed sketching out designs as tikki slept peacefully on her pillow. It was nearly 1 in the morning on a Friday night, and it was her favorite time to work on designs. Complete silence, and peace, or at least that's what she assumed when she head a small crash in the bakery. She rested her sketch pad down and stood up, being careful not to wake tikki up. She opened her door on the floor and stepped down the ladder carefully. She opened the hallway to the bakery stairs and walked down those as well opening the doors to the bakery when her eyes widened. A boy? He had his back turned to her and was stuffing cookies into his face.

"Excuse me." Marinette hissed crossing her arms. The teen male dropped the tin on the counter with a loud clatter.

"What do you think you're doing stealing from my bakery!" She shrieked quietly. Once the male turned to her Marinette felt her skin crawl.

"Names scavenger." He smirks. His eyes were black empty holes and his teeth seemed to be filed into small razors.

"U-uh!"

"I would have rather there been meat in here but cookies will have to do, you see, someone stole my beloved girlfriend from me, and now, I will steal everything those hold dear."

"These are cookies." She whispers. "No one really holds them dear." In a split second he had her in a choke hold.

"How about I steal your life." She clawed at his hands breaking off her wind pipe. The stench of raw meat in his mouth made her gag as she struggled in his grip.

Her vision started to blur, as black dots covered the room. Her eyes fluttered shut before the male was roughly pulled from her. She dropped to her knees gasping for breath as her eyes started to gain vision and her lungs filled with oxygen.

"Sorry im late princess, I'm here now to pawtect you." Marinettes eyes drifted up in comfort at the familiar voice.

"Chat noir."


	2. You're far too smooth chat noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alya knows every way to embaressing Marinette and Marinette knows everything she's says is true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, get ready for this because it's getting spicy fast XD

"Look what the cat dragged in." Scavenger smirks backing away from Marinette. Chat noir took the opportunity to stand in between them.  
"You'd better not touch her, or else." Chat noir looked up his green eyes glowing maliciously. Scavengers teeth started to spin like razors as he launched himself at chat noir, who slammed his staff into the side of his head sending him flying to the side. Marinette scrambled to her feet to attempt to run upstairs and retrieve Tikki until what felt like a rolling pin was thrown between her shoulder blades causing her to drop to the ground in a painful heap.

"Your fights with me!" Chat Noir growled jabbing him in the gut with his staff. Scavenger picked up a knife from the floor and ran at chat noir who used his baton to block his hands. Scavenger was too fast and ended up knocking the baton from chat noirs hand and angling for his stomach. He closed his eyes ready to be impaled but it never happened. Instead a girlish cry rang out sending his eyes flying open. Marinette stood in front of them with the knife lodged in her shoulder.

 She staggered back in pain against him as chat noirs eyes widened. She was thankful for their height difference now, or that could have killed her. He stuttered over his words as he stared at the girl painfully slumping to the floor. Adrien felt his blood start to boil as he slid away from scavenger and grabbed his baton. He ruthlessly bashed it over the males head repeatedly until he was out cold. Chat noir turned around to face Marinette who sat on the ground the knife still in her shoulder.

"Oh my god why would you do that!? You could've been killed!" Chat noir scolded her dropping to his knees. She looked up at him one eye clenched tightly shut in pain.

"So could you, and I couldn't just sit there and watch." She said biting her lip to stop from sobbing in pain. He grabbed a cloth hanging from the counter and put it in her mouth.

"Bite on this." She did as told biting into the material. He gripped the handle of the knife and pulled it out of her shoulder causing her to scream in pain, though it was muffled by the cloth. Blood leaked from the wound and he grabbed the cloth from her mouth pressing it to her shoulder. She hissed in pain glaring up at him.

"You're crazy you know that Marinette?" He asked looking up at her a soft and very Adrien smile on his face.

"I've been told." She laughs resting her head against the wall.

"Uhm...chat?!"

"Hmmm?"

"S-scavenger! H-he's gone!" Chats head whipped around and his eyes widened.

"W-where the hell..." He growled. Marinette winced as the pressure increased on the cloth.

"Sorry sorry, need any help?"

"I think I can manage." She chuckles trying to stand but the pain from the hit in her back combined with her shoulder made her stagger. He quickly stood up and grabbed her. He carried her up the stairs and then the ladder into her room. She looked over and saw tikki, though she was amongst the small cat and bear plush, making her seem like another stuffed animal.  
Chat set her down on the bed and she groaned lightly.

"First aid kit?"

"On the cabinet to your left, third shelf." He nodded and walked off. Marinette was glad she had taken down those silly photos of Adrien in her room after her seventeenth birthday. There were several magazines with him On the cover however, but she simply brushed them off as inspiration for her designs. Adrien being on the front cover was merely icing on the cake. Her thoughts were disrupted when chat started to lift her shirt over her head. Her hand immediately reached out and slapped him.

"W-w-w-what are y-you doing!?"

"I have to wrap your wound!" He argues holding his red cheek.

"You don't just strip someone!"

"You weren't listening to me!" He answered making her face fall.  
"O-oh sorry..." She blushes allowing him to pull her shirt off. She only had on the black bandeau from earlier along with a pair of black sweatpants. Chat did his best to avoid staring at her breasts as he took the gauze wrap gently lifting her arm and wrapping it around her shoulder. Blood seeped through the cloth immediately making him wince slightly.

"You might want to take some Tylenol." He says softly.

"Thanks for helping me out chat noir." She mumbles.

"Anytime princess.you saved my life. " He whispers.

"It was nothing." She mumbles as he moves Closer, leaning down in front of of her to check her vitals. He looked at her eyes and then reached his hand up to check her pulse, just to make sure she was not going to pass out from loss of blood. He pressed his hand to her neck gently, and she subconsciously leaned into his touch making him shutter softly.

"Gentle kitty." She whispers her eyes fluttering shut as his hand gently raised to cup her cheek. She peeked her eyes open as he came closer.

"Chat noir..." She mumbles softly staring at him.

"Marinette...you have no idea how much i want to kiss you right now."

"Then go ahead..." She whispers clenching her clammy hands into fists. Her heart was racing at their close proximity, she could smell the city on him, and not in a bad way. It was the scent of home mixed with a subtle scent of cologne.

"Stop tempting me..." He mumbles softly.

"Just do it you stupid cat." She mumbles as he leans forwards, just barely brushing his lips over hers, as though to test it. Finally he pressed his lips to hers firmly, but gently and she responded back almost instantly. His lips were soft and tasted like mint, perhaps he had some sort of Chapstick on. His nose brushed against hers as he tilted his head to the side, his soft lips melting into hers. The warmth of his mouth sent a current through her body down to her toes. He hummed softly, before pulling away to catch his breath leaning his head against hers.

"Wow." He breathes, the smell of mint hitting her face once again. She stared at him with flushed cheeks as she held onto his arms gently. His head pulled back and he smiled at her.

"I'll catch you later Marinette." He smiles standing up brushing his hand down her arm, kissing her knuckles, before releasing her hand. She hesitantly pulled it back, her heart pounding against her chest.

"O-ok." She stutters her mind hazy.

"Don't forget to take those pain killers." He winks walking towards the skylight door pulling it open.

"I won't." She whispers as he smirks softly.

"Goodnight Marinette." He winks leaping through the trap door and then shutting it.

"Night...chat noir." She breathes bringing her hands to her lips.

"You kissed chat noir!" Tikki shrieks making Marinette jump.

"T-Tikki!"

"How did you let that happen?!"

"I'm not getting any younger tikki...adrien and I...I don't see the point in pining after him. If someone makes the move and I like them, what wrong with going after it." She says a soft smirk playing at her lips.

Tikki chuckles softly.

"Oh Marinette, I hope you know what you just did." She sighs smiling at her holder.

\--miraculous ladybug--

Marinette sat down in her desk playing with her pigtails. She had on a white dress that came to her mid-thigh and a jean jacket over it with Jean flats. She had designed the whole outfit and made it herself. The onto thing she didn't make, was the sling her arm was in to support her injured shoulder.

"Marinette!" She looked up to see Adrien running over to her and standing in front of her desk.

"Oh Adrien! Good morning." She smiles.

"Yeah good morning." He smiles looking around a bit.

"What happened to your shoulder?" He asks frowning slightly, she swore she saw a hint of guilt in his eyes.

"Oh you know, the crazy things that happen in Paris." She laughs softly. He nods in understandment.

"You're early today." He says to her changing the subject.

"So are you." She smiles.

"I'm always here this early." She nods her head and chuckles.

"Sounds like a straight A student." She teases.

"Oh whatever, anyway, I was talking to my dad yesterday at one of the meetings for his fashion company, and I mentioned your name." Marinette looked at him eagerly grinning.

"Uh huh, go on." She beams.

"He remembers you from our freshman year when you won that hat making competition! He says you have lots of potential and would love to see your designs."

"You're kidding me!" She shrieks standing up excitedly.

"No that would be a horrible thing to joke about." She laughs squealing softly before tackling the boy in a hug.

"Oh my god Adrien! You are literally the best!" She screams as he smiles and wraps his arms around her. She inhaled deeply the scent bringing back memories of her Friday night with chat noir. She pulled away her cheeks turning bright red as she stared at him still smiling.

"Sorry, but yeah thanks." Adrien smiles down at her a ghost of a smirk tugging at his lips.

"No problem." He smiles sitting down as students start to file into the room, many of them asking Marinette if she was ok. Adrien tapped his desk as he sat down in the back. He felt horrible, how could he have kissed her as chat noir?! He wanted to start to date her as Adrien not as chat noir and he probably just made things a hell of a lot more complicated.

"You alright dude? You look like you've seen a ghost!" He laughs.

"Huh? No I'm fine." There was also the fact that scavenger had escaped and probably had some grudge against him and Marinette now. This was the most serious akuma he had ever heard of, let alone fought. Two people had been found dead. He had met up with ladybug on Saturday night to search for him but they could not find him, even after looking for three full hours.

 Adriens eyes drifted towards Marinette who was struggling to use her left hand to write down the notes. He made a mental note for himself to visit her later and help her out with the notes, and if that meant popping into her room as chat noir, then how could he help that. He smirked softly to himself before jotting down the notes for himself.  
-  
Once the bell rang for Lunch Adrien made his way to the cafeteria where some of the students ate while others went home. He walked over to Marinette who was sitting with rose, alya, Juleka, Nino and Nathanael.

"Hey guys."

"Adrien this is a surprise, don't you usually eat at home?" Rose smiles sweetly.

"Yeah but I wasn't really feeling it today." He chuckles siting on the bench as the breeze blew through his hair. He smiles at everyone as they all continued talking.

"So about those two murders." Alya says starting the conversation back up.

"Yeah! I heard about those too! It's crazy you'd think that ladybug and chat noir would have caught them by now." Adrien looked at Marinette who seemed slightly distressed.

"I heard you were attacked Marinette!" Nathanael said leaning down in front of her. Adrien felt his heart flutter with jealousy.

"Oh yeah, I was he broke into my bakery but chat noir saved me." She blushes looking at her sandwhich. Adrien smirked knowing exactly what she was thinking about.

"That must have been scary." Rose sighs as Juleka puts an arm around her girlfriend.

"It was, I thought I was a goner for sure."

"Chat noir is so dreamy." Mylene smiles walking over and sitting next to them.

"You got that right." Alya laughs.

"And with that latex suit, it doesn't leave much to the imagination if you know what I mean." Alya smirks making Adrien and Marinette choke.

"He's gotta be at least six inches."

"Alya!" Marinette scolded slapping her friends arm.

"What!?" She laughs.

"We will not be discussing chat noirs dick size at lunch!" Marinette shrieks.

"Why? Did something happen when he saved you, did you get a good look." Adrien nearly fainted at Alyas words.

"No!" She shrieks slapping her arm again.

"I wasn't looking there!" She blushes.

"You totally did!" Juleka laughs as Marinette blushes.

"N-no I didn't!"

"You seriously wanna fuck chat noir." Alya snickers as Nino laughs along with her.

"Oh my god." Marinette squeaks dropping her head on the table as everyone laughs except for Adrien who had only one thought on his mind.

Does Marinette really want to have sex with me...?

\--miraculous ladybug--

Marinette sighed sitting at her desk trying to write her homework with her left hand. It was late now, nearing ten at night when Marinettes mother poked her head into the room.

"Goodnight sweetie, be safe alright." She smiles walking over and kissing her daughters head.

"Thanks mom, goodnight." Her mother leaves and she tries to start writing her homework again groaning in frustration. Her ceiling door opened and something

dropped onto her bed. Marinette turned around ready to scream thinking it was scavenger but she sighed in relief when she spotted chat noirs blonde hair.

"Hello princess, how's your arm?"

"Painful, but I've been managing." She smiles as he closes the door and walks over to her desk.

"Want some help?"

"I'd appreciate it." She smiles as the soft hum from her radio plays comfortingly.

"Here." He smiles pulling a chair over and helping her out.

"Who new you were so talented at calculus."

"Well little lady, I have a lot of time on my hands." He chuckles sketching out the first problem quite quickly she might add.

"Impressive, but I don't want you to do all the work." She pouts.

"Well here, I'll be your arms you just tell me what to write." Marinette smiles and tells him the numbers to scratch down. They sat there for twenty minutes until her homework was done giggling and talking about other things as well.

"So yeah, Alya is my best friend and all but sometimes she can be a bit over bearing, she tries to get me to dress like her but no offense I don't like showing so much skin."

"What about right now." Chat smirks. She rolls her eyes looking down at the black tank top and red pajama shorts with black rockets on it.

"These are pajamas." She quips. He looks up at the bun sitting on her head.

"I notice you wear your hair in pigtails A lot, but at home you have your hair in buns and let it down."

"It's easier to manage pigtails at school." she shrugs.

"Less maintenance." She adds before looking at him suspiciously.

"Do I know you at school?"

"Maybe." He laughs.

"Chat." She whines  
Chat chuckles softly moving to sit on her bed and she follows behind him sitting next to him as they lay against her pillows the radio still humming out soft words to the song earned it.

"You make it feel like it's magic." Chat noir sung along making Marinette turn to him her eyes fluttering softly as he sang along to the very sexual song. She felt her core start to throb as he bit his lip her mind running back to what Alya said earlier. Did she want to have sex with chat noir? She'd never felt this type of physical attraction to anyone before, so why was chat eliciting this type of physical and emotional response from her, and why now? Was it because he saved her? He had saved her plenty times before, or was it because she was paying close attention to him now.

 He had grown she had noticed that, both physically and mentally. He was taller no doubt, and his jawline was cleaner and sharper along with some stubble on his chin. Her eyes trailed his body from his closed eyes, over his soft lips down to the skin tight material of his suit, and damn Alya was right he had to be a good six inches. She nearly slapped herself as she turned back to his face. His eyes were open now and he was staring at her. She flushed realizing she had been caught checking him out.

"Like what you see?" He teased. Her breath Caught in her throat and she dragged her lips through her teeth before nodding her head gently. This caused a slightly surprised look from chat noir.

"Cant hear you, what did you say?" He chuckles sitting up and scooting closer.

"I do..." She whispers her eyes fluttering to look at his face. His green eyes were practically glowing again as he snaked his arm around her waist pulling her onto his lap.

"Marinette I'm going to kiss you again." He whispers softly leaning close his nose brushing against her own eliciting a shiver from the small girl.

"Ok."

"If you want me to stop just tell me." He breathes as the familiar scent of mint Chapstick and gum blows over her face.

"Ok." She repeats as he leans closer gently pressing his lips to hers again. Her lips were slightly chapped but he didn't mind as they moved together. It was rougher and faster this time. His hands slid down her waist resting at her hips, her creamy skin poking though the space between her tank top and shorts. His gloved hands caused delightful friction as he ran them under her shirt and directly below her rib cage.

 She hummed in approval as she brought her good arm around his neck gently ushering him closer. The familiar scent of his cologne invaded her senses, and she couldn't help but compare it to Adriens. She pushed that thought to the back of her mind and ran her hand up to his hair taking a fistful and gently tugging on it causing what sounded like a mix between a purr and a moan to escape his lips. She chuckled softly their lips falling off each other's sloppily as they caught their breaths. Her small laughs died down as soft puffs of air escaping their mouths in short breaths.

"Marinette..." Chat Noir breathed softly meeting her glazed eyes with his own.

"Chat." She whispers back.

"What the hell are you doing to me."

"I don't know, and I hope i don't stop whatever it is." She whispers swallowing the lump in throat finally catching her breath. She reaches up and grabs the bell attached to a zipper from his neck and tugged it down.

"I actually didn't know this was a zipper." She whispers as she pulls it down to the waistband of his boxers, revealing his toned chest, it was tanned like his face meaning he went out in the sun enough to evenly tan his body. The idea of chat noir in something as innocent as swim trunks sent a jolt of fire through her body. She brought her hand to his chest and caressed his soft skin causing him to purr gently laying down on the bed as she hovered over him dragging her unharmed arm up and down his chest as his purrs grew louder his whole chest rumbling.

"You like that kitty?" She whispers softly.

"You have no idea Mari." He groans his eyes shutting in bliss as she leans down pressing a gently kiss in the center of his chest causing an especially vigorous purr to leave his body.

"Don't stop please." He whimpers. The sight of chat noir begging her to touch him made her core throb once again. Something about how vulnerable and desperate he sounded to have her hands on him again made her hands find his chest again. This time her lips accompanied her left hand kissing a trail down to where she stopped the zipper back up to his pecks then to his neck where she latched her lips onto the skin and sucked softly. He groaned his hands finding their way to her bare stomach again moving up to discover, she was wearing no bra. She shuttered once his hand touched the underside of her bare breast and he immediately retreated them back down to her hips.

"No bra?"

"Didn't think you were coming..." She mumbles.

"Sorry didn't m-mean to touch them."

"That's alright, it's sweet of you to apologize, even if it was an accident." The cats ego swelled with her approval. She sat up on his pelvis as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"God your so beautiful." Her face turned a slight shade of pink as she looked away.

"And you don't even know it." He added softly.

"You're too smooth for me kitty." She sighs brushing her fingers down his cheeks, moving against the stubble on his chin, her thumb running over the vinyl of his mask. The simple gesture made Adriens heart swell. How had he never noticed Marinette in their four years of schooling together.  
He gently clasps her hand in his intertwining their fingers before bringing her hand to his lips kissing it softly.

"Stay for a little..." Marinette whispers moving over and laying down next to him draping her good arm over his chest running it down the bare skin eliciting another soft set of purrs. The rumbling was relaxing and soon enough she found herself drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yeah, so I know they're moving kind of fast but it's supposed to because it's showing how desperate these two have been for each other without realising it. Adrien missed out on Marinette because of lady bug, and Marinette missed out on chat noir because of Adrien and now when they're together the sexual tension is so thick they have to do something and yeah it'll get spicier just wait ^_^


	3. Akuma fight or horror movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which secrets are revealed and alcohol is comsumed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn...I didn't expect the scavenger fight scene to be so..dark oh well ^_^  
> -Nadirahthedreamer

"Just one more party Marinette!" Alya groaned following her best friend into her room.

"I am telling you Alya! I had zero fun at the last one! You left me alone to go naked wrestle with Nino!"

"What about rose?"

"Tongue tied with Juleka." Marinette hissed sitting on her bed and pulling out her pigtails. She had been on patrol with chat noir every night as ladybug trying to find scavenger. It took every ounce of her being to act like she hadn't made out with her partner two times that week when patrolling. But with the stress and seriousness of finding scavenger it made pretending a bit easier. She was finally out of the sling and had a mere bandage wrapping her shoulder.

"Please!" Alya whined. Marinette groaned running a brush through her waves.

"Fine! But don't leave me this time."

"Deal! Now let's get you something nice to wear." She smirks dragging Marinette from her bedroom.

"Wait wait!" Marinette laughs.

"Mom dad! I'm going to another party with Alya ill text you!"

"Alright have fun and be careful!" Her mom says as they pass them in the bakery.

"Will do."

"Make sure to call us pumpkin." Her dad smiles pulling out some muffins.

"I will." She smiles as they leave and climb into Alyas car. Once they get to Alyas house she's already being pelted with several outfits. Finally a black fitted strapless top is thrown at her with denim jean shorts. She pulls the outfit on and groans at the small amount of her stomach that pops through when she moves.

"You're fine chill." She laughs digging through her hair accessories pulling out a small red flower and clasping it into Marinettes hair letting it fall in waves down on her shoulders.

"You're gonna be the reason i die Alya." She groans looking at her outfit.

"You look great Adriens not gonna know what hit him."

"Adrien...oh right yeah cuz I'm trying to impress Adrien..." Marinette mumbles as Alya puts on a red snap back and black dress with combat boots. Marinette sticks to her converse as they make there way to the party.

"How do you know Adriens even going to be at the party." She sighs.

"Nino told me."  
Once again Marinette is being shoved by party goers, only this time she has Alyas support. They make their way to the living room where people are taking body shots.

"Want a drink?" Alya asks her. Marinette weighs the choices and decides one drink wouldn't hurt. And she was right, it was then sixth shot that did her in. She was sitting on the table giggling uncontrollably at something some other drunk teen had said.

"Hey guys...?" Nino asks looking from Marinette to Alya, who was completely sober.

"Marinettes first time being drunk and it's literally the best thing I have ever seen."

"Adrien!" Marinette squeals climbing off the table making her way over and hugging him tightly.

"W-woah Marinette are you alright?"

"Huh?" She pauses falling into another fit of giggles.

"I'm fine!" She smiles reaching for another shot which is taken from her hand by Adrien who downs the shot and rests the empty glass on the table.

"You're seventeen Marinette far too young to be waisted."

"H-hey!" She hiccups smirking. "The legal drinking age is eighteen!" She argues reaching for the cup.

"Which I'll be in two weeks."  
Adrien smirks ruffling her hair.

"See I'm eighteen its legal for me to drink." He laughs.

"Oh buzz off." She giggles as someone hands her another shot which Adrien confiscated as well.

"Not cool dude!" She groans playfully punching him in the gut.

"Let's play truth or dare!" A slightly drunk rose suggests hopping onto the table as max, Kim, Nathanael, Juleka and mylene make there way over.

"No way." Adrien laughs moving to turn away but Marinette grabs his gray t-shirt yanking him back.

"Nuh uh! You stole my d-drinks." She hiccups.

"So now you have to play!" She demands shoving him into a chair and plopping herself onto his lap. His eyes widened the moment her ass came in contact with his crotch. She was wiggling around far too much and he finally lifted her hips and rested her back down so she was more comfortable.

"Please stop wiggling." He groans feeling himself get slightly hard.

"Sorry." She teases accepting a shot from max and downing it quickly before Juleka starts. As it went down the row, Alya had to give Nino a lap dance and strip tease together, max had to take a body shot from Nathanael, and rose had imitate was Juleka sounded like during sex.

"Truth or dare Marinette." Kim asks.

"Mmmmm dare!" She smirks lazily dropping her hands onto the table playing with Adriens beer bottle he had retrieved.

"I dare you to drink beer from Adriens mouth." Kim smirked. Adrien was slightly buzzed already from his four shots and two beers. He wouldn't say he was drunk, but he wouldnt say it was safe for him to drive either. Marinette on the other hand was waisted beyond repair.

"alright." She smirks turning to Adrien and handing him his bottle. He took a swig before Marinette greedily pressed her lips to his causing everyone to cheer loudly as he exchanged the liquid from his mouth into hers, excess alcohol dropping down their chins and onto their shirts. Everyone thought they would stop but Marinette had shifted in Adriens lap and was full on kissing him.

 Alya wolf whistled at her best friend as Adriens arms snaked around her waist and into the pockets of her short groping her bottom. He groaned into her mouth as the teens continued on their game without them. Adrien stood from his chair causing it to fall backwards as he carried her through the party into the bathroom where he shut the door with his foot. Their lips roughly slid against each other, so hard that their teeth would occasionally clash. Her hands clawed greedily at his shirt pulling it over his head before their lips connected again.

 The taste was familiar, a small hint of mint, but masked with the flavor of beer and tequila shorts. Marinette was too drunk to make connections anyway and once Adrien remembered how drunk Marinette actually was he attempted to pull away from her.

"Marinete.." He mumbles against her lips pulling away breathing heavily.

"You're dunk we can't do this."

"Yes we can." She whines her hands sliding down his bare chest. He grips her wrist and shakes his head.

"Not while your intoxicated, I won't take advantage of you like that." Her eyes glance down to the bulge in his black skinny jeans.

"Your body states otherwise." She smirks. He had to admit, Marinette looked hot, her collarbones were glistening with sweat and her shorts showed quite enough to get the main picture but he shook his head.

"I'm not gonna have sex with you in the bathroom at a highschool party Marinette, i respect you too much." He says softly. Tears bubbled in her eyes and she pressed herself to his naked chest.

"You're such a good person Adrien!" She sobbed as he awkwardly stood there letting her hug him.

"U-uhm ok Marinette it's alright you don't need to cry ok?" He was completed sobered up now as he pulled his shirt back on over his head.

"Has anyone ever told you you're very attractive?" She asks studying him.

"Yes actually they have, I'm a model remember." He laughs poking her forehead.

"Oh yeah I forgot, I mean I shouldn't have you have the body of a Greek god." She sighs throwing her arms in the air as she hopped off the sink stumbling into the door and falling backwards onto her butt laughing hysterically.

"I can't even open doors!" She choked between laughter. Adrien couldn't help but chuckle at this side of Marinette as he helped her to her feet letting her out of the bathroom. The pounding of music increased as the door opened flooding his ear drums. They walked back out into the party Marinette staggering as Adrien held her up right.

"Did you get the Agreste Dick!?" Alya drunkenly cheers from the table.

"No she did not!" Adrien said horrified.

"Yeah! Adrien said he respects me too much."

"Or he's a Virgin." Alya smirked winking at the boy as Nino pressed kisses to her neck.

"Is that it Adrien? Are you a virgin?"

"No actually I'm not, but that shouldn't matter, you know what you're all drunk there's no way to argue with y-" he was cut off by the sound of screams in the party. Everyone was running left and right.

"No need to run! The party's just begun!"

_Scavenger._

Adriens blood ran cold as the drunk teens made their way through the crowd.

"There's the pretty little toy!" Scavenger smirked when his eyes landed on Marinette. The drunken teen stood there confused as to why everyone was screaming before she saw scavenger. He was stalking towards her pushing through the crowds. Adrien glanced around seeing that their friends was gone before grabbing Marinettes arm and pulling her through the crowd.

"Run Marinette." He yelled causing her to stumble and trip over her feet.

"I have a bone to pick with you!" scavenger yelled as hey made it outside. Marinettes intoxicated brain made the comparison of scavenger to a zombie and she wasnt far off either.

"Keep running Marinette I'm gonna hold him-"

"Oh no you don't!" Scavenger hissed dropping down in front of them as the rest of the party goers scurried off in different directions. Adrien stood protectively in front of Marinette who was sobering up from the scene in front of her.

"A-Adrien no! You'll get hu-" scavenger ran at Adrien who attacked back both of them throwing punches. Marinette shrieked and jumped onto scavengers back wrapping her hands tightly around his neck in attempt to choke him. He made gagging sounds signifying it was working as Adrien punched him in the gut. Scavenger spun around and smashed Marinette into a wall her head hitting against the concrete causing the black dots to return as she release her grip dizzily staggering to her feet. Her prior drunkenness was not helping her case. Scavengers teeth started to spin like razors again as he came at her only to be knocked to the side by a stick which was gripped tightly by Adrien.

"Marinette get up!" He yelled panicking as he dragged her to her feet. The two ran off into the woods scavengers laugh echoing behind them.

"A-Adrien!" Marinette whimpered as he dragged her through the forest dodging trees and hopping over roots.

"Don't worry Marinette just focus on me ok!"

"I'm going to catch you and rip open your stomach and hang you by your intestines like the others!" Scavenger shrieks between his laughter causing Marinette to start hyperventilating and sobbing. Tikki was in her purse at the house. She was going to die or Adrien was going to die and she couldn't decide which was worse.

"Don't cry Marinette ok! Don't panic were fine!" Adrien huffed out in short breaths as they ran through the dark before someone latched onto Marinettes arm causing her to scream loudly as she was torn from Adriens grip and thrown roughly onto the ground. Adrien skidded to a stop turning around to see scavenger pinning Marinette to the ground his teeth ready to sink into her throat. He had no choice.

"Plagg claws out!" He was transformed almost immediately as he tackled scavenger to the ground. Marinette was a sobbing hysterical mess when her eyes landed on chat noir who was moments before Adrien. Her brain fired connections as they closed the gap identifying the two as the same person. Chat noir roundhouse kicked scavenger into a tree as Marinette looked up to see tikki flying at max speed over.

"Spots on!" She shrieked hysterically as tikki transformed her. Ladybug immediately sprung into action his her yoyo to tie him up as Adrien knocked him over the head with his baton.

"Cataclysm!" Adriens hands hit the floor causing scavenger to drop to his knees in a hole.

"M-Marinette." She put a hand up.

"We'll talk later."

"Lucky charm!"

"Super glue..?" She used her ladybug vision her eyes moving from all around he only thing lighting up was a stick and scavnegers mouth. She poured the glue on the stick before hitting scavengers open mouth with it causing his teeth and lips to stick together so she could safely retrieve the akumatized item. She leaned down and lifted a small rose from his sweater and crushed it in her hands.  
The small akuma flew out and ladybug tossed her yoyo catching it and purifying it."

"Goodbye little butterfly." She sighed softy before throwing the bottle in the air.

"Miraculous ladybug!" A small teen boy sat on the floor groaning softly.

"Where am I?" The boy asked softly.

"Don't worry we'll help you home." Ladybug smiles turning to chat nor who nodded and then opened his mouth to speak.

"Ladybug I-"

"Let's go back to my place chat I think we have a lot to discuss..."

\--miraculous ladybug--

"Mom dad this is Adrien Agreste." Marinettes mother smirks at her before shaking Adriens hand.

"Sabine, and this is my husband Tom." She grins as Adrien shakes his hand as well.

"Yeah I know it's like two in the morning but Adriens a little tired and I don't think it's safe for either of us to drive home and the bakery was closer, mind if he stays the night."

"Of course not."  
Sabine winks elbowing her daughter.

"Goodnight you two." She adds. Tom rolls his eyes at his wife's forwardness.

"Mom shut up." Marinettes squeaks pulling Adrien into her room and shutting the door.

"I can't believe you're ladybug." He says. "Well I mean I can, the pigtails should have been a dead give away, and your eyes, they're so beautiful it had to be you." Adrien sighs cupping her face.

"And you're chat noir...that's means we've made out three times now Adrien." Marinette chuckles looking up at him.

"I suppose we have." He smirks leaning down to her height pressing his lips to hers.

"Let's make that four times."

"Wait before we do." She says causing him to release a strangled groan.

"Are you hurt? Scavenger hit you pretty hard." Marinette mumbles pulling shirt off and walking behind to check his back. Right as she was running her fingers down the bruises on his bare back her mother opens the door causing Marinette to pause and state at her mother who blushed softly.

"I j-just wanted to let you two know that there's leftovers in the fridge Tom and I are heading to bed uhm... Yeah... Sorry!" She squeaks slipping back under through the door. Marinette sighed chuckling softly.

"That was awkward.." Adrien mumbled.

"Eh, my moms pretty chill. We had the talk when I was fourteen, I'm going to be eighteen soon, so she's given me the ok to have sex as long as it's safe and oh my god I should not be talking about this I'm so sorry it's probably even Merle awkward." She groans pressing a bruise softly making Adrien suck I'm a breath.

"That's nice that your so close to your parents."

"Yeah it is." She mumbles kissing the bruise softly before he turned around. He had a scar running down his chest from earlier. She frowned softly staring at his chest.

"I'm so sorry." She sighs grabbing the antiseptic gauze pads and running it down his chest. He lies down on his back as she cleans his cut.

"It's not your fault Marinette."

"It is, if I hadn't have gotten so drunk maybe we could have fought him faster and easier." He grabs her wrists and pulls her into his chest. She moves her legs on either side of him as he pulls her fave to his her hair draping over her face.

"It's not your fault Marinette ok? Scavenger was a hard akuma to fight we both know that." She nods her head and he smiles.

"That was the most terrifying akuma I had ever seen Adrien...he really was going to kill us..two people died..it felt like a horror movie." She whimpers and he sighs softly.

"I know Marinette I know." He whispers rubbing her back until she calmed down.

"Will you please kiss me now?" He asks softly. She nods once again before pressing her lips to his.

"You taste like beer." She laughs against his lips making him smile.

"And you taste like rum and tequila, which actually is quite pleasant." He laughs lazily moving his lips against hers. She felt his warm hands make their way under her strapless top.

"No bra again?" He laughs against her lips.

"It's a strapless top." She huffs kissing down his neck.

"Strapless bra?"

"No time for that, this is a built in one that gives me enough support." She shrugs sucking on the same spot from several nights before.

"God Marinette." He groaned.

"Someone's getting excited." She laughs feeling his hard on poke her thigh gently.

"You're straddling me, sucking on my neck, and not wearing a bra, me getting a boner was kind of unavoidable."

"That's very true." She chuckles kissing his neck again.

"May I?" He asks softly gripping the edge of her shirt.

"Depends, are you going to buy me dinner?" He laughs softly and presses his lips to hers.

"Whenever you want me to." He smiles.

"Then go ahead." She grins as he tugs her shirt over her head. He leaned against the pillows his eyes trailing down Marinettes chest.

"Good?" She asks softly making him smirk.

"Great" he laughs lifting his hands to her sides trailing them to her chest cupping her breasts In his hands. He was carefully squeezing and running his fingers over her now pert nipples. She let out a soft shuttered breath as he sat up. She moves slightly wrapped her legs around his hips as he kissed down her neck still massaging her breasts. She groaned, her soft breaths and noises muffled by his hair.

"Dear god Adrien..." She groans as he pulls away and kisses down to her collarbones, swiping his tongue over the bones, before moving to the valley of her breasts pressing a kiss to it. She held his head in her hands looking down at him as he teasingly traced his tongue over her areola causing her to whimper softly before he took her nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Her legs clenched tightly around his waist.

"I better get a great dinner." She groans looking back down at him. He releases it with a pop smirking.

"It'll be the best you've ever had." He smirks moving to the other one.

"Better be." She groans playing with his hair. He laughs letting her go with another pop.

"Was this your first time being touched like this?" He asks softly.  
She nods her head looking down at him and he smiles pressing his lips gently to hers in soft short kisses.

"Was it alright?" He asks softly. She nods her head again.

"Better than ok." She blushes as they lay down topless together. Her breasts were pressed into his side as she layed her head on his bicep before a thought appeared in her head.

"Are we dating Adrien?"

"Do you want to be dating Marinette?"

"I believe that would make me happy."

"Then Marinette would you like to be my girlfriend."

"You're gonna have to find a better way to ask me." She teases.

"Trust me I will." He smirks kissing her cheek before they drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Marinettes parents trust Marinette to be careful. She aloud to do anything as long as it's responsible. If she thinks she's old enough for sex, which she is seeing as she will be eighteen then they respect her decisions -Nadirahthedreamer


	4. Watch the teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette learns how to give a blowjob and Adrien shows his possesiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Adrien chill your shit please

Marinettes eyes opened to the sound of knocking on her door. Her mom walked in and bit her lip seeing the two shirtless teens.

"Not ready for sex my ass." Her mom chuckles.

"Hey sleeping beauties, there's breakfast on the table." Marinette peaked an eye open and looked at her mom who was smirking at her.

"Ok thank you." She grumbles resting her head back down on his bicep as his other arm moves and wraps back around her. Her mom rolls her eyes.

"Just make sure you come eat." She laughs slipping down the ladder.  
Marinette turned as well so her nose was pressed against his chest wrapping her other arm around his waist. She was just about to fall back asleep when her phone started to ring.  
Adrien groaned his eyes fluttering open as he peeked at Marinette.

"Your phones ringing." He yawns releasing his grip on her. She sits up scratching her head and walking over to her desk where her phone layed.

"Hello?"

"Uhm hello!!! I've been calling all night! Are you alright!" Alyas voice rang trough causing Marinette to pull it was from her ear. Adrien stood up and walked behind her wrapping his arms around her torso and dropping his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine...so is Adrien...yes we're together...yes Alya he spent the night....no we didn't h- yes I'm still a v-slow down, ok we're alright he spent the night but we didn't have sex." She explains. Adrien laughed softly pressing a soft kiss to the shell of her ear tugging on it gently. She shuddered softly leaning against his torso.

"Y-yeah bye Alya." She said hanging up the phone and dropping it onto the desk.

"Adrien s-stop." She groans softly as his hands grope her breasts from behind. She closes her eyes and drops her head back against his collarbone.

"You're killing me boy." She groans and he laughs kissing her neck once more before pulling away.

"Alright put a shirt on and stop tempting me." She chuckles and turns around and he leans down to kiss her but she stops him with her hand.

"Nuh uh, not until we've brushed our teeth." She laughs. "I have a spare toothbrush for you." She smiles slipping on a pajama shirt and leading him to her bathroom. After they were both cleaned up and somewhat dressed they walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Morning." Marinette smiles at her parents who were sitting on the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Good morning everyone." Adrien greeted sitting down next to Marinette feeling slightly nervous.

"You can call us Tom and Sabine Adrien." Her father smiles.

"Alright." He says as Marinette takes out a chocolate croissant and Maple bacon for him.

"Oh Adrien dear, would you like some coffee?" Sabine asked standing up.

"Oh uh yes thank you." He says softly as she pours the coffee into his cup.

"So Adrien." Tom says leaning forwards on his chair.

"Do you have a job?"

"Oh uhm yes actually, I model for my dads company, he designs clothes, other than that no, i have extra school curriculums."

"Like?"

"I play the piano, and compose sheet music." He smiles as he takes a sip of the coffee. Tom nods approvingly.

"That's amazing." Sabine smiles.

"We have a piano would you mind playing something for us?" She asks as Adrien finishes his croissant. Marinette watches him smiling softly as he nods his head.

"Of course if you'd like." He says as Marinettes hand grips his thigh making him look down at her raising an eyebrow, but she wasn't looking at him.

"Alright we'll let you finish eating first."  
Sabine smiles as Marinette brings her hands into his sweatpants that he brought in from the car. He shivered slightly causing her to smirk and rest her head on her other hand as her mom turned on the morning radio show.

"Marinette what are you doing?" Adrien hisses as her hand traces his bulge through his boxers.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She grins watching him shiver visibly. He was glad her parents were distracted and talking about something else. She gripped him causing his eyes to shut when her mom spoke to him again.

"Adrien how old are you exactly?" Sabine asks as Marinette squeezes him hard.

"E-eighteen." He stutters making her smirk and move her hands from his sweatpants.

"Oh when's your birthday?"

"June 10th." He smiles feeling his hard on twitch slightly.

"Oh so you turn nineteen in about a month?" Her mother asks.

"Yes I d-do." He says clenching a fist as Marinette grips him again.  
Sabine stands up and Marinette releases him as she collects the plates and puts them in the sink.  
Tom stands up and smiles at the two.

"When you're ready Adrien call us to hear you play." They smile leaving. Adrien turns and glares down at Marinette.

"What the hell are you thinking?" He hisses and she smiles innocently.

"What do you mean?" She grins as he stands up. Her eyes fall to the small tent in his gray sweat pants.

"Wow, do you need that fixed?" She asks smirking up at him.

"I'd appreciate that yeah." She takes his hand and pulls him into the bathroom before locking the door. She shuts the toilet seat cover and starts to shimmy his sweatpants down.

"W-woah Marinette hold on are you sure you want to do this?" He asks softly and she nods her head.

"I'm not sure exactly what to do so you'll have to guide me." She says gripping the waistband in his boxers and pulling them down. Her breath caught in her throat as she took his member in his hand.

"I have never actually seen one in person but I'm fairly sure this is bigger than they're supposed to be.." She mumbles. It would take maybe two hands to grip him completely.

"How do you even fit this in your suit." She asks running her hand up and down him.

"Magic?" He suggests biting his lip.

"O-ok lick your hand." He mumbles as she does so and then takes him in her hand again. He takes her hand in his and makes her squeeze him harder.

"Ok add more pressure when y-your yeah like that." He groans as she squeezes tighter and releases gliding her hand up and down.

"Like this?"

"Y-yes, just like that." He groans. He could not believe he was sitting in he bathroom with his legs spread open and Marinette on her knees giving him a handjob. He never would have ever imagined this scenario in his entire life. She picked up the speed and he clenched the toilet seat cover.

"Marinette!" He moans making her grin softly.

"I guess this is alright?" She asks softly increasing the pressure causing him to let out a strangled purr.

"Yes Mari, you're doing fine." He groans as she releases him completely.

"H-hey what are you- ah!" He looked down to see her taking him in her mouth bobbing her head quickly. That was nearly enough to send him over the edge.

"W-woah Marinette h-hey watch the teeth no teeth." He chuckles making her release a sound of apology. She twirls his head around her tongue.

"Shit Mari let me go I'm gonna cum." He grumbles but she refused.

"Marinette your gonna neeee-" his head lolled to the side as he shot into her mouth, In small little bursts. Marinette pulled away the moment it hit her tongue and she spit and gagged softly.

"I warned you." He chuckled as one more spurt hits her face.

"Shit sorry sorry, I thought I was done." He says reaching for some toilet paper and wiping off the thick liquid.

"That's ok, I should have listened." She chuckles softly.

"Well that was a pleasant surprise." He says softly looking down at her.

"Are you sure it was alright?"

"I mean I'm not going to lie and say that was the most amazing blowjob I have ever received but that's only because it was your first time, minus the teeth next time and you'll do great." He smiles causing her to nod.

"How many blowjobs have you received?" She asks staring at him. He looks down at her and shrugs.

"Maybe seven or eight." He says truthfully.

"From who?"

"Marinette-"

"Who?" She asks not sounding angry only curious. He looks away scratching the back of his head.

"Some from Chloe and some from my ex-girlfriend Lana."

"Oh...Chloe's given you head?" She asks softly messing with her fingers.

"Marinette baby, come on, don't think about it ok? It's about you know, I like you, not Chloe, actually I'm gonna come out and say I'm in love with you, because I've been in love with ladybug for four years and I've had a crush on you for three, so please.." He says grabbing her cheeks in his hands.

"Alright...I love you too Adrien..." She mumbles softly.

"Look at that, we're not even dating and I've declared my love for you." She rolls her eyes and stands up moving to the sink to brush her teeth again.

"That was disgusting, remind me never to do that ever again." She sighs brushing her tongue. Adrien laughs pulling up his boxers and joggers.

"Will do." He smiles kissing her head.

"Now come on I gotta go play the piano for your parents."

"We're seriously doing that." Marinette whines.

\--miraculous ladybug--  
Alya glared at Marinette as they sat on her bed.

"Don't forget your towel and beach bag." Alya groans as Marinette grabs her bag and throws it over her shoulder.

"So are you and Adrien a thing now?"

"I guess." Marinette says looking at the black string bikini Alya let her borrow.

"Meaning?"

"I gave him a blowjob in my bathroom."

"Oh my god you did not!" Alya screeches looking at her best friend.

"How was it? Was it good!?" She asks. "He liked it, but I think it was disgusting. I mean I don't mind the whole sucking on his dick thing, but semen is disgusting."

"No, yeah I totally agree, first time Nino and I did that I almost cried." Alya laughs making Marinette giggle.

"So are you two dating?"

"He asked me out and I said he had to find a better way to ask me." She laughs.

"Oh Marinette you're something else alright." Alya laughs as Marinette shrugs and puts on some jeans shorts and a white tank top putting her hair in a bun. Alya lifts her phone and grins.

"The guys are here come on." She smiles as Marinette grabs her beach bag and runs out her room.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" She calls running off through the door.

"Bye, call us." Marinette and Alya jump in the car, Marinette crawling into the front seat next to Adrien with Alya and Nino in the back.

"I'm glad you guys are 'together'" Nino says using quotations.

"Why?" Marinette giggles turning around to look at him.

"Because now we can all hang out, you know without one of you third wheeling."

"Whatever." Marinette laughs as Adrien holds his hand out for her and she smiles taking it as he drives with his other hand. She leans forwards and turns on the radio before dancing like an idiot.

"Blow a kiss fire a gun!" Marinette and Alya sang loudly.

"All we need is somebody to lean on!" Adrien and Nino sang along badly causing them all to laugh hysterically as they pulled into the beach parking lot. Adrien pulled the cooler out of the back of his black Porsche which Marinette had fallen in love with. Nino grabbed the umbrella and chairs, and Alya had a picnic basket, Marinette carried her bag with towels sunscreen and portable speaker. They spotted Juleka rose Nathanael Kim and Mylene waving them over.

"Hi guys!" Marinette grins walking over as they all greet one another.

"You brought the speaker right Marinette?" Nathanael asks putting an arm around her shoulder using his other hand to search through her bag.

"I didn't think you were coming." Nathanael smiles. "Your always such a home bug." He smiles leaning into her face.  
Adrien glared daggers at Nathanael before he walked over and crossed his arms. Nathanael looked up and pushed his red hair out of his face.

"Hey Adrien."

"Hi." Adrien said plainly making Nathanael's smile fall.

"Your arm is around my girlfriend." Nathanael looked as though he had been shot.

"What girlfriend? You and...Marinette?" He asked softly moving his arm away where Adrien grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her into his chest making her stumble slightly.

"A-Adrien-"

"Marinette and I will be right back." He said pulling her bag from her grip and dropping it on the blanket. Everyone nodded and went back to what they were doing except for Nathanael.  
Marinette had never seen this side of Adrien.

"What are y-"

"Shut up." He grumbled dragging her towards the car. Her eyes widened at his rough tone as he unlocked the car door opened the back seat and shoved her inside. She was happy for the tinted seats as he locked the door once they were inside and roughly pressed his lips to hers.

"Adrien~" she mumbles against his lips. He shimmied her shorts down and she squeaked softly as they were pulled off completely.

"H-hey!" His hands grabbed her tank and ripped it off her head as well before trailing kisses down her neck.

"Adrien w-wait what are y- ah!" She screams as his index finger strokes her through her bathing suit bottoms.

"It makes me crazy when other guys touch you..." He growls.

"All he did was wrap and arm around me!" She argues as he lifted her bathing suit top and latched his lips to her breast. Marinette arched her back feeling herself get wet from the idea of being in Adriens back seat in a parking lot. She could hear people walking by as he stroked her and sucked on her skin.

"I-I'm sorry I won't let h-him do it again." She groaned.

"You didn't even try to push him off!"

"He was j-just being friendly! Aahhh!" She moaned as his hand slipped under her bottoms stroking her folds.

"Fuck Adrien." She whimpered trying to sit up but he shoved her back onto her back. She landed with a oof her hand shoving him playfully.

"Marinette don't even tempt me!" He growls lifting her up onto his lap grinding his crotch on hers making her moan into his neck.

"I'm gonna make you sorry." He growls into her ear causing her to shiver.

"Go ahead." He lays her onto her back grabbing her bikini bottoms looking up at her. As much as he loved being rough with her he'd never do something she was uncomfortable with. She nods her head and he pulls it down his hand moving over her Pubic hair back down to her folds stroking her again making her back arch. He grabs her thighs and lifts them over his shoulders so he was directly in front of her.

 His nose brushed her sensitive skin causing her to whimper before he took a long lick up her core. She cried out her legs tightening around his head as he sucked and licked, biting occasionally. Marinette was a mewling mess scratching the leather on his seats which earned her a hard smack on the ass.

"Don't scratch my seats." He scolds. She cried out feeling the muscles in her stomach tighten before she hit her release. She whimpered loudly throwing her head back on the chair as he pulled away smirking.

"Good girl, maybe now you'll now who you belong to."

"I don't even belong to you yet" she pants. He crawls on top of her.

"Want to repeat that Marinette?" He smirks.

"No I'm ok." He pulls her bathing suit bottoms back on her and fixes her top hopping out of the car. She crawls out behind him, walking funny, recovering from her first ever orgasm.  
She held onto his arm as they walked out to see everyone dancing and singing along to the speaker she had brought. Rose was currently being buried under the sand.

"You two were gone for a while." Alya winks looking at Marinette.  
She bites her lip.

"Y-yeah." She blushes, as Adrien wraps an arm around her shoulder kissing the side of her head.

"Marinette, will you please be my girlfriend...I love you." He groans into her ear.

"Fine fine, yes Adrien I would love to be your girlfriend." She laughs as he kisses her before scooping her up in his arms and running towards the water.

"No!" She shrieks causing everyone to laughs. He throws her in the water causing her to scream loudly.

"You ass h-" she was dragged under the water a slight scream escaping her lips.

"Marinette!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate the ocean


	5. why i hate the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which snakes are fought, and movies are watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter has no smut sorry XD lots of fluff and story line though :)

Water filled Marinettes lungs as something gripped onto to her legs dragging her further out to the ocean. She was panicking and flailing around until she felt someone grab her and yank her out of the water. She wrapped her arms around whoever it was panting and gasping for breath. Her lungs greedily sucked in all the oxygen she could take before her eyes opened and she realized it was Kim who was holding her out of the water.

“Are you alright Marinette?” Kim asked her. Her body was trembling in his arms as she forced a nod. Once they were out of the water Kim rested her down and Adrien immediately engulfed her within his arms before letting her go and dropping to his knees in front of her.

“Marinette, baby, are you alright?” he asks cupping her cheeks and brushing the water from her face. She shivered slightly and Nino brought over one of the towels which he wrapped around her shoulders. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of water gushing into the air. They turned around and in the air, hovered a girl with a serpent tail and gills. She had tentacles which were gripping tightly onto what looked like a trident.

“I am Vipress!” She calls a huge water snake circling around her trident. Marinette visibly shivered at the sight. At least he wasn’t as creepy as Scavenger had been, but she assumed, this would be just as hard. Everyone started to scream and run off the beach, while Adrien and Marinette dove for their bags. Marinette hid behind a tree with Adrien as they transformed.

“Hawkmoth knows who we are now Adrien! We transformed right in front of Scavenger.” Ladybug says staring at him. He nods his head.

“Yeah I know. He’ll be targeting us directly now, we just have to be more careful.” They both nod at eachother in agreement. Ladybug and Chat noir ran out right as Vipress aimed her trident at a lifeguard stand water shooting out and blasting it to pieces, steam leaving form the pile of wood.

“Boiling water Chat Noir, be careful!” Ladybug called looking over at him. He nodded grabbing his baton and spinning it around in his grip running at the girl. Vipress looked down her serpent like tongue escaping her mouth in a small hiss as She aimed a snake at Chat Noir. Ladybug threw her Yoyo grabbing the trident and pulling it causing the serpent to move towards her as she rolled out of the way giving Chat an open chance to hit her. He brought his baton down ready to his the girl as she disappeared into water falling back into the ocean.

“Ladybug…” Chat noir groaned falling into the water. Ladybug’s eyes widened when she saw The water bubbling by him. She threw her yoyo once again wrapping it around his torso and giving it a strong yank pulling him out of the water, right as it blasted into the air.

“Thanks.” He panted and Ladybug nodded her head.

“N-No problem.” She whispers holding her chest in attempt to catch her breath. Vipress lets out a loud shriek sending Chat to his knees covering his ears. “Oh my god!” He yelled as Ladybug ran over scooping him into her arms.

“Chat, Hey look at me open your eyes.” She says running and dodging the water pillars ripping through the sand.

“You’re very heavy.” She teases trying to calm him down.

“Shut up.” He chuckles one eye shut in pain, his cat ears flattened against his head. A blast erupts through the sand causing Ladybug to trip her burning leg making them both topple to the ground.

“Ah! Great.” She groans holding her foot as the ground begins to rumble making her roll from her spot Chat noir doing the same, water shooting from where they previously had been.

“Lucky Charm!” She calls shooting her yoyo into the air but right as the umbrella lands in her hands Vipress hisses disappearing into the water. Marinette stared down at the umbrella in her hand as the water returned to normal.

“What is happening.” She groans. “Hawkmoth is become aware.” Chat Noir says walking next to her.

“How’s your foot?”

“Huh? Oh im fine.” She says throwing the umbrella in the air as the pink light clears up the beach returning it to normal.

“She’s going to be hard to fight Chat….” She mumbles as everyone pokes their heads back through taking pictures of the duo.

“We’ll have to talk somewhere more private about this.” She nods her head as the two run off to hide and transform back.

 

\--Miraculous Ladybug—

 

Everyone was sitting now at a small frozen yogurt shop discussing the events at the beach.

“That was insane.” Alya says taking a spoonful of her watermelon flavored yogurt.

“ It seems like poor Ladybug and Chat noir are having a harder time with these new villians.” Mylene adds waving her spoon around in front of her face. Marinette sat quietly eating her chocolate frozen treat as Adrien rubbed aloe onto her burned leg.

“Marinette I didn’t even see you get burned.” Alya frowns sympathetically.

“It hit where me and Adrien were standing, lucky for me Adrien pulled me out of the way or it would have been more than just my leg.” She lies smiling softly at her boyfriend. Her grinned up at her continueing to lather the gel onto her red leg.

“Better?”

“I’ll live don’t worry about me.” She smiles as Adrien sits back down next to her placing a soft kiss against her head. She sighs softly leaning into his side and taking another bite of her food.

“It seems to me that the villians are just getting stronger.” Nino says looking at everyone who nods in agreement.

“Either Chat Noir and Ladybug need to step up, or they need help.” Alya says.

“They’re doing the best they can!” Marinette snaps causing everyone to jolt back in surprise. Her cheeks turn red and she looks back down at her spoon.

“I just mean, we don’t know how hard it is for them you know? The least we can do is give them the benefit of the doubt.” She sighs resting her head in her hand stirring her yogurt around.

“You’re right Mari.” Rose pipes in. “They’re normal people too, and it must be hard balancing their life like that.” She adds and Juleka nods in agreement. Adrien grins down at her rubbing her back before leaning down and taking a bite of her yogurt, earning him a light slap on the arm, which in turn didn’t stop him from taking another bite after.

“I know I wanted you two to date but you’re so cute its sickening.” Alya laughs.

“Yeah I didn’t believe that you gave Adrien a blowjob at all.” Rose says making Marinettes cheeks turn bright red.

“Alya!” she yelled at the same time Adrien yelled her name.

“H-Hey! That was only for Alyas ears!” Marinette blushed. Nino laughed fist bumping Adrien.

“Wow she gave you head already!”

“Nino!” Marinette blushes brightly.

“Oh Marinette no need to be embaressed.” Juleka laughed.

“Blowjobs are a natural healthy part of a relationship.” Alya laughs.

“Oh my god.” He groans burying her head in Adriens shirt.

“Who would have thought that innocent little Marinette was such an animal.” Kim teased.

“Guys! Adrien make them stop.” She groans.

“Ok enough, enough guys I think she’s had enough teasing.” Adrien laughs.

“Too bad our beach day got canceled so quickly.” Rose pouts and Juleka smiles rubbing her arm gently.

“That’s alright I’m sure we can do something else.”

“Hey, I have a pool at my summer house, why don’t we go there.” Kim suggests.

“You have a summer house?” Nathanael asks raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah! No ones there until summer break, it’s a nice get away.” Kim laughs as everyone nods.

“We could stay a night there as well.” He adds. Everyone nods seeing that it was a Saturday night and Kim gives them the address of the house before they all leave. Adrien had dropped The three of them home to grab their stuff agreeing to pick them up on his way there. Marinette was the first to get out and as she was climbing out Adrien opened the trunk and handed her, her bag.

“Thank you.” He leaned down and pressed his lips to her cheek.

“Anytime.” She smiles softly as he climbs back in the car and honks as he leaves. Marinette walks into the house and her mom looks at her leg.

“What happened?” she asks looking at the burn.

“Oh! I was under the umbrella and left this leg out in the sun, how clumsy.” She laughs scratching the back of her head. Her mom sighs at her daughters carelessness.

“Please be more careful.” She sighs.

“Will do, anyway Kim invited a bunch of us to go to his summer house and stay the night can I go?”

“Who’s all going?” “Uhm I’m assuming, well me, Adrien, Alya, Nino, Rose, Juleka, Nathanael-"

“The boy who had a crush on you?” “Yes him, obviously Kim, Mylene and probably Max.” She says counting off her fingers.

“Alright, I guess, as long as you don’t go anywhere alone, either bring Alya or Adrien with you.” Her mom says.

“I like that boy.” Tom says walking behind her and cupping her shoulder.

“Is he you’re boyfriend?” he asks.

“Yes, as of today it’s official.” She smiles.

“Wow, my little girl all grown up, have you guys you know….” Her mom asked seriously.

“No we haven’t exactly had sex, I mean we’ve done other stuff you know.” She waves her hand in her face and her father covers his ears.

“Don’t want to hear don’t want to hear!” He chants walking away. Sabine laughs looking down at Marinette pursing her lips.

“Just be careful ok? You know I trust your judgment and if you think you’re ready to have sex with him then go ahead, but maybe you should wait until your eighteenth birthday.”

“That’s in like a week mom.”

“I know I know. I just think you should wait a while.”

“Well I don’t think were gonna just have sex you know? I want my first actual time to be special.” Her mom nods.

“I know, and I know you and Adrien have been friends for a while.” Marinette nods her head. “And hes grown into such a nice young man.” She adds and Marinette nods once again.

“Do you love him?” She asks. Marinette bites her lip and nods her head.

“I’ve loved him for sometime mom.” She blushes softly squishing her cheeks with her hands.

“Alright then, I trust you guys. Just use protection.”

“I know I know, and don’t worry, I’ll wait until my birthday if that makes you feel better.”

“It does.” Her mom laughs.

 

\--Miraculous ladybug—

 

“Wow Kim!” Marinette grins setting her bag down in the room her Adrien, Alya and Nino were sharing. There were two beds pushed against opposite walls. Adrien rested his bag down next to hers as Kim said he’d order a pizza. Everyone made their way down to the pool where Nathanael Mylene and Max were swimming. Marinette walked over and pulled her shirt and shorts off sitting at the edge of the pool putting her feet in. Adrien swam over to her and grabbed her toes making her giggle softly as he shook the water from his hair.

“Down kitty.” She whispers for only him to hear.

“Canon ball!” Alya yells leaping over Marinettes head into the pool causing waves to flow everywhere including onto Marintette who squealed loudly as Adrien pulled her into the water. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

“Ass hole, I didn’t want to get wet.” She growls glaring playfully at him.

“Then why’d you even come to the pool?” He laughs as Mylene runs and throws several pool toys in. Adrien pulls over a two seater floater and sits on one end Marinette sitting on the other. The teens plays several rounds of chicken fight, marco polo and even colors which Marinette won at because she claimed she was the fastest swimmer. The sun was going down and Kim decided to put on a horror movie on his projector screen in the backyard.

Marinette wanted to disagree seeing as his summer house had a huge empty lot four houses down which you could see from his backyard through the screened in pool deck. The name Cabin in the Woods popped up and Marinette frowned slightly. Adrien chuckled as everyone started to get out of the pool and Kim brought the pizza outside with several blankets and chairs to put around his fire pit. Adrien settled down on a chair and pulled Marinette onto his lap wrapping the blanket around them. She sat side ways on his lap, her legs hanging off the side of his as she rested her head on his chest eating a slice of pizza.

“Do you guys remember that guy that attacked us at the party?” Rose asks softly breaking silence.

“That was random, but yes.” Juleka says her arm tightening around her girlfriend. “I was just thinking about how terrifying that was, he truly looked like something out of a horror movie.” She whispers.

Marinette stiffened and Adrien ran his hand comfortingly down her back. She pushed the pizza away onto the table and sat back down her mind running over a million things.

Such as: How does hawkmoth know where they are? Is he getting stronger? Where is Vipress? Was Scavenger the first Akuma to kill people? “Marinette?” She lifted her head to see Adrien staring at her worriedly.

“You ok?” she nodded her head, before biting her lip and shaking it no. Adrien stood up with Marinette in his arms.

“Were gonna head to bed, see you all in the morning.” Several goodnights were chorused as they walked into the dark house. Normally Marinette wasn’t easily frightened but this house was so big she was shaking slightly.

“Hey you can put me down Adrien.”

“No way, you’re vibrating like a pager.”

“That was a horrible comparison, who even owns a pager anymore?” Marinette chuckles softly.

“Touché, but you are shaking badly, are you cold or scared?” he asks softly.

“Both…I’m terrified Adrien.”

“Of?” he whispers as he opens their door and closed it with his foot setting her down as they both changed into pajamas. Marinette crawled onto the farthest corner of the bed beckoning him over. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she leaned into his side.

“I’m terrified that…that one of us is going to get hurt. Two people have died already, that’s never happened in our four years of being Ladybug and Chat Noir, what if something happens and I can’t save you?” she whispers.

“Listen to me Marinette, nothing bad is going to happen to us, not while im around alright? I wont let anything or anyone hurt you.”

“I know I know, and I trust you I’m just so nervous all the time.” Tikki flew out of her bag along with Plagg.

“Guys.” They smile.

The red Kwami lands on Marinettes leg and sighs softly.

“Hawkmoth is getting more powerful, it’s true, the power in these Akumas are getting truly high.”

“And now that you guys showed him who you really were it’s going to be extremely difficult to hide.” Plagg adds disappointedly. “There was nothing we could do Plagg, if we hadn’t transformed when we did someone would have died.” Adrien says.

The black kwami nodded his head. “Yeah I know, theres nothing we can do now either, other than just be ready for when he tried to attack.” He says softly.

“That’s a terrifying plan, it feels like were being caged in.” She sighs dropping onto Adriens lap exhaustedly. He runs his fingers through her hair and sighs.

“I know Marinette.” Tikki sighs.

“Plagg, please, keep Adrien safe.” Marinette whimpers softly.

“Don’t worry ladybug! I got your kitty’s back.” He smiles flying onto Adriens head.

“Now get some sleep you two.” Tikki demands in her motherly tone.

“Good idea.” Marinette sighs climbing under the blankets cuddling into Adriens chest. “Don’t worry Mari, I’ve got you alright? You’re ok, we’re ok.” He whispers as she fell into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter might have smut probably will XD


	6. Long walks and promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette confides in Adrien, and Adrien makes a promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and smut. That's all I'm gonna say.

 

Just a disclaimer this isn't edited because I have to go out so I just decided to post it and then revise later -^-

  
Alya and Nino came into the room at about 1 in the morning. Marinettes eyes opened slowly as she heard them shifting in their bed before Ninos snoring signified they were sleeping, or at least he was.  
  
"Marinette?" She looked over to see Adriens eyes, which seemed to glow just like how they did as chat noir.  
  
"hm?"  
  
"why aren't you asleep?" He groans softly, obviously very tired.  
  
"I woke up, sorry did I wake you?"  
  
"no Alya and Nino did." He chuckles opening his eyes again.  
  
"are you alright?" He asks softly propping his head up on his elbow.  
  
"I'm indifferent." She whispers.  
  
"Get up." He whispers standing up and throwing on a hoodie.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said stand up, here." He says handing her another one of his hoodies. She accepted it and pulled it over her head loving the smell that took over her senses.  
He sat down and slipped on his sneakers before taking her hand in his and leading her out the house.  
  
"Adrien…where are we going?" She asks softly her hand gripping his tighter as they walked down the street.  
  
"I suppose you should wonder why your hot boyfriend is dragging you down a street at nearly two in the morning."  
  
"Yes exactly, that's why I asked." She laughs, and he gives her hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Trust me Mari, I'll tell you in a minute." He says letting go of her hand and wrapping arm around her shoulder.  
  
"You're making me nervous Adrien." She chuckles looking up enjoying the cool summer breeze.  
  
"Ok here look." Marinette looked around and realized she had no idea where they were.  
  
"What am I supposed to be looking at?" She asks staring around the street.  
  
"Nothing." Adrien smiles cheekily.  
  
"Now I'm very confused."  
  
"Marinette." He starts with a sigh. "I have never seen you so stressed about anything in the time I've known you. As your boyfriend, it is now my job to protect you, and keep you happy." He smiles.  
  
"Alright, I'm still confused as to why you got us lost."  
  
"It's about so much more than just getting lost Marinette, the less you let yourself get distracted with where you're going, the more you can relax and think, and finally find what you really need. It's not so much about getting lost, but getting found, so I decided to get us lost so we can talk. Tell me what's on your mind, anything at all."  
  
Marinette stared at him for a moment before taking in a deep breath.  
  
"Alright, well there's several things I want to talk about." She sighs.  
  
"Let's hear it." He smiles  
  
"So, as worried as I am about being ladybug and all of that nonsense, I'm also worried about school. "  
  
"What about school?" He urges tightening his arms around her and rubbing her arm to warm her up.  
  
"I've been looking at that college, you know the one with the scholarship your fathers giving out, and I don't think with that scholarship I can even go, I can't afford it at all. And my parents, they're working so hard to try and get money to send me and I they tell me not to worry, but I can see they're exhausted. So I'm thinking about getting a job, but between helping in the bakery, getting a job, still working on my designing, school, and being ladybug I just I'm so stressed." She groans stopping her walking.  
  
Adrien walked with her down multiple streets listening to her and letting her vent.  
"I could help out at the bakery, and I know I'm not good at designing, but I can help you with that as well, you know getting you things you need and what not, and anything you don't understand from class id be happy to tutor you." Adrien smiles. He would offer paying for her college but he knew she'd turn him down.  
That's when an amazing idea popped into his head.  
"Really Adrien! Oh my gosh that would be so helpful you don't even know!" She squeals hugging him tightly. He grins softly hugging her back and lifting her onto his back as they walked.  
  
"Your birthdays next Monday isn't it Marinette?" He asks holding her thighs as she drops her head onto his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah it is." She chuckles.  
  
"Good good, what are you doing for your birthday?" He smirks.  
  
"I don't know yet, I might just have everyone over for pizza and a movie, I don't really like parties, as you know, so yeah."  
  
"What do you want for your birthday?" He asks as she kisses the back of his head.  
  
"Nothing from you silly kitty." But then she sucked in a breath and adrien lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"What? What do you want?" He asks biting his lip and continuing to walk.  
  
"I want us to…you know I'm a virgin right?" She asks and he nods his head now understanding what she meant.  
  
"You want to have sex?" He asks smiling softly.  
  
"Yes I do." She blushes burying her face in his neck.  
  
"No need to be embarrassed princess, I just want to make sure you're ready for it. So if that's what you really want we can, and I'll make it nice too." He smiles and she blushes softly.  
  
"Has anyone told you you're the best boyfriend ever?"  
  
"I believe you just did, and you should more often because it's very true." He teases making her chuckle softly.  
  
"Oh shut up" she laughs.  
  
"Anyway, so that's all? Nothing else?" He asks.  
  
"That's a pretty big birthday wish Adrien, but yes it's what I want…I know your not a virgin Adrien, but do you want to?"  
  
"Of course I want to." He frowns. "I just want to make sure you do, I do anything you want marinette, I mean it, anything, I'd kidnap the U.S. President if you asked me to."  
  
"Well let's not kidnap any people of power." She laughs kissing his ear softly. "But your gesture is sweet, anyway, yes I'm sure one hundred percent."  
  
"Alright then it's settled." He smiles feeling himself get slightly excited at the thought.  
  
"I heard Chloe talking at school on Friday." Marinette said softly something clicking in her head, as she remembered a very important minor detail concerning her birthday.  
  
"Oh? What did she say?" Adrien asks turning around and walking back the way they came from feeling marinette start to shiver on his back. She was in shorts after all.  
  
"She was talking about you, and how you are going to her house on Monday, you know…my birthday Monday."  
  
"What? Why would I be going to…." Adrien trailed off as realization hit him.  
"oh shirt Mari, that's the night the mayor and my dad talk business and j have to go…uhm fuck, I could skip." He suggests.  
  
Marinette sighs and shakes her head.  
"no way Adrien, don't bail on your parents for something gas trivial as my birthday, we can hang out on Tuesday."  
  
"First off, do not call the day you were born trivial, because it's very important, that day signifies that the most important person in my life was brought into the world, and Tuesday is not your birthday."  
  
Marinette blushes softly at his speech.  
"We'll still see eachother on Monday." Marinette smiles.  
  
"I can't give you your birthday present in school Marinette." Adrien said seriously.  
  
"I know that, but we can do that whenever you're free."  
  
"No way, ok listen, I promise I will make it to your house on Monday alright? We'll have sex I promise."  
  
"Don't make promises you can't keep Adrien." Marinette warned.  
  
"I'm serious I will be there." He says as they found themselves back in front of Kim's house.  
  
"If your sure than ok!" Marinette grinned her heart fluttering at the idea.  
  
"Next Monday it'll be then." She adds a light blush on her cheeks as they enter the house and she drops sleepily into bed Adrien laying next to her.  
  
"Thank you Adrien, this is exactly what I needed.." She yawns wrapping an arm around him and closing her eyes.  
  
  
"I believe I remember saying I'd do anything for you, which includes helping you out emotionally, I love you princess." He whispers pulling her close into his chest.  
  
Marinettes heart fluttered softly.  
"I love you too…"  
  
\--miraculous ladybug-  
  
It was around ten o clock that Adrien heard Nino and Alya talking and getting dressed. He opened his eyes and lazily say up groaning softly.  
  
"Guys?" He asked softly and they both looked down at him.  
  
"Sorry dude did we wake you up?" He asked frowning slightly.  
  
"Yeah but that's ok, as long as Marinettes still asleep." He chuckles turning over to look at his slumbering girlfriend.  
  
"You care about her a lot don't you?" Alya smiles walking over and sitting on their bed resting a hand on Marinettes leg.  
  
Adrien nodded slowly. "I love her Alya. I love her so much." He whispers causing Alya to giggle.  
  
"We all figured as much" she smiles. "Anyway, we're heading downstairs to get some breakfast, you can come now or wait for Marinette whichever."  
  
"I'll go with the latter thanks." Adrien laughs laying back down.  
  
"Suit yourself lover-boy." Alya teases as her and Nino leave the bedroom.  
  
"Hey Marinette, are you awake?" He asks leaning down and pressing a kiss to her head.  
  
  
"No, because my boyfriend dragged me in a walk at two in the morning." She groaned sticking her head under the pillow.  
She felt the bed move slightly before she heard the door lock with a click. She figured Adrien was merely getting dressed until she felt is hand on her legs under the blanket.  
  
"Adrien what are you…?" She asks a light blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Sssshhhhh." He mumbles shimmying her pajama pants down.  
  
"A-Adrien!" She squeaks as she felt his lips pressing to her inner thigh. He trailed slow, wet kisses to the fabric of her panties. The soft Mewls and staggered breaths she releases, was indication enough that she was enjoying this.  
  
He teased her slightly nuzzling her through the fabric before licking it.  
  
"Stop teasing me!" She groans, causing him to chuckle and loop his fingers in her underwear shimmying them down her legs as well.  
  
He blew softly onto her folds causing her to moan softly which she silenced with her hands. She wasn't able to see him, since he had gone under the blanket. She pushed her self up on her elbows and yanked the sheets from over his head.  
  
When her eyes finally landed on him he was centimeters away from her, his gaze burning fire into her core. His eyes flickered to her gave where he gave her one of the most devilish smile she thinks she had ever seen Adrien, or even chat give.  
  
He took a soft tender lick through her folds teasing her slightly.  
  
"Marinette." He laughed. "I know this isn't something people usually say, but holy shit you are so wet and I've barely done anything yet." He chuckles making her blush.  
  
"S-shut up…if you must know, I've dreamt about this moment for nearly two years, so yes I'm excited when you touch me." She huffs her cheeks bright red.  
  
  
"Aww babe, you had a crush on me that's embarrassing." He laughs.  
  
"Adrien you said you had a crush on me too."  
  
"Still."  
  
"Oh my god I can't do this anymore." She laughs starting to move away when Adrien grabs her legs and pulls her roughly back down to him.  
  
"I don't believe I mentioned us being done here." He says, the smirk evident in his voice. Marinette felt her heart rate increase as she looked up at him.  
  
He put his finger in front of her face and she looked up at him confused.  
  
"What do you…"  
  
"Suck it."  
  
"What?" She asked completely baffled at the question.  
  
"I need my fingers to me wet, so suck. Them." He says. She meekly lifts her head and takes his finger in her mouth. She blushed bright as she ran her tongue over and in between his fingers.  
  
He seemed to be enjoying it too the way his eyes skimmed her over. He pulled his fingers from her mouth and winked at her moving back down and stroking her with them. She groaned softly arching her back off the bed before he inserted his middle finger without warning.  
  
The sensation was new for her, she whimpers slightly as he held his finger still, she twitched her hips trying to get some sort of friction in her core.  
  
"So eager." He laughs slowly starting to pump his finger. Marinette made one of the most sultry sounds he had ever heard sending a wave of excitement through him. He loved the noises she made, how she let him know he pleased her.  
  
"Mari baby open your eyes." Her eyes fluttered open softly as he inserted another finger into her causing her eyes to clench tightly shut again. He removed both fingers glaring playfully at her.  
  
"W-why did you stop?" She asks whimpering softly.  
  
"Keep your eyes open, didn't you hear me?"  
  
"Adrien it's hard." She whimpered.  
  
"Then I guess I'll stop." He smirked.  
  
"N-no please please, don't stop." She whined. Her smirked down at her, the sound of her begging sent sparks down to his toes. He felt himself starting to get bigger inside his sweats and groaned slightly at the tension.  
  
He inserted both fingers back into Marinette causing a gleeful sound to escape her lips, before he used his thumb and pushes against her little bundle of nerves.  
The sudden pressure caused her hips to buck up slightly causing Adrien to hold her down with his free hand.  
  
"Oh my god." She groans as her curls his fingers moving them in a 'come here' motion. She felt her stomach muscles start to tighten as a thin sheen of sweat covered her body.  
  
Adrien moved his thumb quickly in small circles before leaning up and kisses right below her breasts. Marinette whimpered softly before the pressure in her released like a grenade. Pleasure spread through her whole body making her legs twitch softly.  
  
"God Adrien." She groans lifting herself up and he smirks crawling over to her kissing her lips softly.  
  
"Let's go get breakfast." She smiles.  
  
"I'm alright, I already ate breakfast." He winks causing her face to turn bright red.  
  
"Sh-shut up!" She squeaks hitting him with a pillow and standing up. Adrien leaned over and slapped her ass cause her to squeak and look over her shoulder.  
  
"You have a really nice butt." He chuckles softly giving her a squeeze.  
  
"Stop it Adrien!" She hisses grabbing her underwear and pulling it on with some jean shorts.  
  
"Breakfast now, let's go." She hisses grabbing his hand.  
  
"That's a horrible way to treat your loving boyfriend." He pouts. She sighs softly and leans up pressing a soft kiss on his pouted lips.  
  
"Ok I'm sorry, I love you. Now let's go." She smiles softly taking his hand. They walked downstairs to see everyone eating breakfast and watching spongebob.  
  
"Where's Nathanael and Max?" Marinette asks pouring some orange juice.  
  
"They're still sleeping." Kim says helping Rose put more pancakes in the table.  
  
"Oh." Marinette smiles softly as Adrien states at her raising an eyebrow.  
  
He slapped himself mentally for even feeling jealous, but he couldn't really help it. He had never felt this level of jealousy before, even with his ex-girlfriend Lana. He had this protectiveness over Marinette and it drove him insane when she talked to or about their guys. It was ridiculous, he knew that, he couldn't get mad with her for talking to other boys, but it still drove him insane.  
  
All he wanted to do when she talked to other guys was punish her. It was a dark and confusing feeling, but when she mentioned Nathanael, whom he knew had a crush on her, he wanted to tie her up and make her be for him. His eyes widened slightly at that thought.  
  
"Adrien!" Marinettes voice caused him to jump out of his thoughts.  
"Y-yes!?"  
  
"I asked if you wanted bacon." She laughs holding up his plate with a pancake and some eggs.  
  
"Oh uh yeah thanks." She chuckles softly walking over and playfully punching his shoulder.  
  
"You ok?" She asks smiling at him.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, guess I was just lost in thought." He says smiling reassuringly at her. She nods her head and puts the plate on the table.  
  
"Alright, if your sure." She smiles.  
  
"Morning everyone! Marinette I really like your hair down like that." Nathanael says walking into the lip then and yawning.  
  
"Huh? Oh really, you do?" She blushes subconsciously running a hand through her hair.  
Adrien clenched his fists.  
Why was she blushing? Why did she even care about his opinion. He bit his lip as she sat down next to her. He put his hand on her thigh in a comforting, and not sexual gesture.  
  
"Did you guys start that report for ms. Bouteirre?" Mylene asks sitting down in the couch.  
  
"Damnit." Juleka groans. "That's due tomorrow isn't it?"  
  
"It most certainly is, I had been telling you to do that for a while Juleka!" Rose scolds her girlfriend.  
  
Adrien turned to his pale face girlfriend who was groaning slightly.  
  
"D'you forget?" He asks softly running her leg. She nods groaning.  
  
"Yes I'm gonna have to do that tonight."  
  
"Let's do it together then." He smiles.  
  
"Alright! I know his great place we can study!" She grins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and his promises that we all know he can't keep, or can he?


	7. Ok Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien protects Marinette, And fathers pay visits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn son, can you be anymore obvious Mr.Agreste?

“Marinette tell me why were in a greenhouse.” Plagg whined following behind the petite girl.

“Tikki likes the green house and it’s quiet and peaceful, perfect for studying.” She smiles answering the small kwamis question.

“Yes Plagg, You should appreciate nature more.” Tikki muses flying into a patch of petunias. Marinette laughs resting her bag on one of the concrete picnic tables, before sitting down.

“So are we starting with Calculus or chemistry first?” Adrien asks sitting next to her.

“Chemistry please.” She says pulling out a notebook and plopping it down on the table.

“Alright balancing chemical equations.” He says flipping open to the page. The teens chattered softly, unaware of the sprinklers shutting off.  


“Wait! So the small triangle stands for heat right?” Marinette asks rubbing her temples.

“Yes! So you put it there when heat is acted upon the elements. Yes! Marinette you got it!”

“I got it!” She cheers along with him as Plagg looks around curiously steam starting to fill the green house.  
“Adrien?” She asks softly looking at the sprinklers which were all turning on one by one causing the steam in the green house to get heavier making her breaths feel heavier. The glass in the indoor garden were covered with a thick sheen.

“Tikki/Plagg!”

“spots on/Claws out!” They chanted in sync.

“I finally found you!” The duo both turned, as Chat grabbed Ladybugs arm and yanked her into his chest. The two both noticing how stuffy the air was getting, and how much the other was sweating.

“Vipress!’ Adrien yelled.

“The one and only.”

“Adrien.” Marinette whispers as Vipress continues to speak. “Your cataclysm, use it to destroy the water panel on the wall.”  
“Got it. Cataclysm!” he yells interrupting Vipress who seemed quite irritated as she aims her trident towards him, but was soon distracted by Ladybugs battle cry. Ladybug was hit by the trident her body being thrown like a ragdoll into the glass right as chat hits the panel. He hears the crash of ceramic pots hitting the concrete causing him to whip around right as Vipress aims her trident at the fallen bug.

“Who’s the loser now.” She growls. Marinette groans softly lifting her head from the pile of broken pots and clumps of soil, before her eyes opened and chat could see the look of panic hit fall over her like a white sheet. She closed her eyes tightly and braced herself for the impact of boiling water, only it never came.

Chat didn’t even think, he only acted, running in front of ladybug and using his back to shield both of them.

“Adrien!” She screeched loudly as the boiling water slammed into his back. He grunted from the force and pain.

“Oh my god, oh my god.” She whimpered as her kitty dropped limply into her lap. She rested him down on his stomach, angry tears blinding her vision. She threw her yo-yo in the air  calling out for her powers to come. A boomerang landed in her hand and she already knew what to do.

She flung it at the shelf above vipress knocking over bags and bags of soil and pots filled with dirt. It dropped on the girl made of water absorbing most of her and what she was standing on. Marinette snatched the trident and slammed it into the ground watching it shatter into pieces before the butterfly flew out. She caught it and quickly purified everything, she was running on auto pilot, she needed to see Adrien and make sure he was ok.

The young girl who appeared to be in her early twenties looked up at Ladybug who scowled at her.

“Ladbug…”

“Get. Out.” She seethed turning on her heels and marching back to Adrien, who layed on his stomach small whimpers leaving his mouth.

“Fuck, Plagg release his transformation.” She said nervously, Once he was in normal clothes Marinette helped him onto her back carrying him home. Even with the suit running across rooftops with him on her back was difficult, especially when she had under two minutes to transform back.

She carefully removed his shirt once they were in her room. Her eyes widened in horror at his bright red back, blisters already forming onto his once perfect skin.

“I-I’m so sorry. I should’ve moved faster.” She whimpers biting her lip to choke down her sobs.

“S….shut…u-up.” He groans  as she stares at him wide-eyed before sitting next to him.

“Why did you do it Adrien?” She asks her voice barely above a whisper.

“I said earlier that as your boyfriend it is my job to keep you safe and happy. And you’re safe aren’t you?”

“Not very happy though.” She quips.

“That’s ok, I’d rather you be safe and upset, than hurt and happy.” He says biting his lip as another wave of pain hits him. She bites her lip and his acute sense of hearing picks up on her soft muffled cry.

“No, Mari baby please don’t cry.”

“Don’t cry!? You got hurt because of me! What if this leaves a scar?! I could have potentially ended your modeling career!” She sobs loudly into her hands, finally cracking.

Adrien sucked in a breath, that thought had never crossed his mind.

“Marinette…you think I care about something like that over your safety?”

“N-No but it’s-“

“Listen to me I don’t regret doing this ok? It’s just modeling, that’s not even the career choice im taking, besides its just my back, if I do shirtless pics it will just have to be form the front. Don’t overthink things so much.” He says softly as Marinette takes staggered breaths.

Her parents, who heard muffled shouting and then Marinette start to cry burst through the doors the two kwamis ducking for cover.

“What’s going on in here why is Marinette cry- Adrien! Tom! Call an ambulance! What happened!?” She asks as her eyes land on Adriens back before running over.

“Adrien was attacked on our way here.” Marinette whimpers running a hand through his tousled hair. “He saved me.” She mutters angrily.

“These are pretty bad Adrien, most likely third degree burns.” She sighs before a soft smile lands on her face.  
“Thank you…for saving Marinette, but next time save both of you.” Her  mom sighs leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead. A mothers kiss. Was that what it felt like. Safety. Comfort. Warmth. He nearly started to cry at the acceptance Marinettes mother issued, the concern she shared for him as if he was her own son.

The ambulance sirens could be heard form outside as Marinette and her mother helped Adrien downstairs and into the ambulance where the EMT’s took him. The medical technicians started working on his back and Marinette sat in the back with him. Anytime theyd touch his back he’d wince and tighten his grip on her hands.

“Thanks for staying…” He mumbles.

“As if I’d leave my kitty alone.” She whispers

 

\--Miraculous Ladybug—

 

The hospital doors opened and Marinette and Adriens chatter died down as their eyes landed on exactly who had walked in through those doors.

“Adrien.”

“Father.” He greeted back equally as formal as his dad. Gabriels eyes wandered to Marinette where his gaze seemed to harden.

“You must be Marinette, the young lady’s whoms designs Adrien showed me.”

“Yes! Uh that’s me. It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr.Agreste Sir…”

“No need to be so formal dear, you are my sons girlfriend, Gabriel will be fine.” Marinette and Adriens eyes widened before she nodded respectfully.  


“O-Ok G-Gabriel..” she mumbles as Adrien gives her hand a squeeze.

“Why are you here?” Adrien asks softly.

“Nathalie informed me you were harmed.”

“When did you get that?” He asks.

“I’ve had it for years.” He answers a bit suspiciously.

“It must be dirty, hand it over I will have it polished.” Gabriel says and Marinette hinted a bit of desperation laced within his words.

“Thank you for the offer but my ring is fine.” Adrien says softly. Gabriel seems to flinch at the refusal.

“I insist, let me do something nice for you.” He says holding a hand out for it.

“I said no thank you.” Adrien says firmly but still respectfully. Marinette watched the exchange her fingers subconsciously running over his miraculous. Gabriels gaze shifted back to Marinette.

“Anyway, I will be out for a week Adrien, expect me home on Monday so we can have our meeting with the bourgeois’s.” He says, Adrien merely nods looking away.

“It was nice to meet you Marinette.”  She stares at him before nodding.

“You too…Gabriel..” She says softly, and like that he was gone. Adrien sighs and Marinette turns her attention back to him.

“He always leaves a week before we meet with Chloe and her stupid father. On the bright side, he seems to like you.”

Marinettes spirit lifted slights as she smiled at him awkwardly.

“You really think so?”

“Well my father asked you to call him Gabriel, my father who doesn’t even let me call him Dad, so yes I’d say its an accurate assumption.” He chuckless. She giggles softly looking down at their intertwined hands.

“Get better soon y’hear?” He chuckles using her other hand to flip through the channels.

“Don’t worry m’lady, I intend to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.......this chapter was short.


	8. pictures and fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette sends a risky photo and Chloe doesn't understand boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn so this just kind of spiraled out of control and fast

“Im serious Alya!” Marinette laughs elbowing her bestfriend as they walked through the mall.

“Ok ok, so your saying that you literally have never mitch matched your socks?” She asks wideyed.

“Of course not! Even if you cant see them they should still match.” Marinette sighs sipping her coffee.

“You really are a piece of work you know that right?”

“I know I know.” She laughs checking her phone again.

**Hey love bug, how’s the mall? :***

_It’s fun! Found a few things I like, might get them as a birthday present to myself, hows the hospital :(_

**Boring :/ send me a pic of what you want still need to get you a present**

_Adrien >:( I said don’t get me a present _

**No can do my lady, if you like anything send a pic :)**

_Whateverrrr_

“Lover boy?” Alya asks elbowing her bestfriend.

“Huh? Oh yeah…I feel so bad hes stuck in that boring hospital room.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Alya smirks snatching the phone from Marinette reading the texts.

“Lovebug?” She snorts.

“What…it’s cute.” Marinette whines. “Just give me my phone!”

“You guys aren’t even talking about anything interesting…Hmmmm.” Alya smirks.

“If youre so worried about Adrien being bored, entertain him, give him a little something.” ALya winks. Marinette looked horrified.

“In the hospital! There’s cameras in there!”

“No you idiot! Didn’t he say send him a pic of something you wanted?”

“You want me to send him a…picture?”

“You know they say a picture is worth a thousand words.”

“But a picture of what?” Alya face palms.

“Come with me.” She sighs dragging Marinette into Victorias secret.

“Ohhh….” Marinette mumbles Alya pulls her over to the lacey thongs and bras. Marinette watches her bestfriend dig through the different undergarments when her phone buzzes again. She pulls it out and looks at her texts.

**Would you mind bringing your boyfriend some McDonalds or something when you come to visit? :3 Hospital food is gross**

Marinette chuckles softly before tapping away at a response.

_Yes silly kitty, I will bring you your food._

**Yay! Thanks bugaboo you’re the best!**

“You guys have really weird petnames for eachother.” Marinette jumps as she realizes her friend was leaning over her shoulder.

“Alya!”

“Nevermind that, here go put these on and make sure to say something sexy.”  She smirks shoving Marinette into the changing room. There were two sets of lingerie in her hand and she pulled on the first one before sending Adrien a text.

Adrien who had been lounging on the chair boredly lifted his phone off his chest.

_Hey, so if you were serious about getting me something I found two things I like… want a picture?_

Adrien smiled at the fact that she was actually asking him for something. It made him feel useful.

**Course princess, send me the pic**

Marinette nervously posed herself in front of the mirror. She stood with her hand on her holding the camera to the mirror. It was an all black set. The lace push up bra made her look about another size bigger, while the bottoms were so low it was dangerous. There were small bows on her hips and one directly above her crotch. She winked into the mirror before snapping the picture and going over it. She bit her lip before nervously pressing send.

She didn’t wait to see the response before trying on the next one. This one was far sexier. It was red, and the push up bra was completely see through. The fabric was low cut just above her nipples to tease him. The bottoms are what made her nervous. They were just a red triangle, with strings meaning it was a thong. They were see through as well, showing her dark curls from under the fabric and she leaned forwards a bit before snapping the picture and sending it as well.

_This one_

_XBLACKimageX_

_or this one?_

_XREDimageX_

She watched the speech bubble appear meaning he was typing before it disappeared and repeated this process four times before completely stopping. Adrien stared at his phone his mouth going dry. He was glad he was wearing the hospital gown,  because any type of restriction would be painful. He shifted slightly before lifting his phone back to his hand.

**The red one. I like the red one…**

Marinette stared at the phone screen her heart rate accelerating as she turned so her back was to the camera and she was looking over her shoulder to show of the fact that it was thong.

_You sure?_

_XimageX_

Adrien choked on air staring at her ass in the picture when the doctor comes in.

“How’re you feeling Adrien?” He looks up immediately shutting his phone off.

“O-oh! I uhm I feel better, my back doesn’t sting as much anymore.” He chuckles softly feeling himself get even harder as he thought back to that picture.

“Well, youll be good to go tomorrow, just need to make sure you’re blisters wont burst.” Adrien nods thanking the doctor and quickly excuses himself into the bathroom. He tugged at the waistband of his boxers dropping himself on the toilet seat cover before gripping his turgid member.

The mere touch made him shiver in pleasure as he pulled open his phone with his other hand.

Was this a bad thing to do? Stare at the pictured Marinette had sent him and jack off in a hospital bathroom. Of course it was but at the moment Adrien would care less, he had an extremely beautiful and sexy girlfriend and he was going to use that to his advantage. His eyes scanned the three sets of pictures feeling himself twitch slightly.

God, even pictures of her could turn him on. Slowly, he moved his hand upwards stroking his swollen member his head tilting to the side in pleasure. He pictured Marinette kneeling in front of him pumping him with her own hand and the thought alone had him whimpering in pleasure. Her small soft hands stroking him quickly while she stared up at him with her bright blue eyes.

That was enough to send him over, and he groaned loudly reaching for some toilet paper next to the toilet as he spilled his load. He sat there stiffly for a moment taking deep long breathes before looking down at the text messages Marinette had sent.

_So the red one?_

_Adrien…?_

_Hello?_

_Kitty!_

He groaned softly cleaning himself off with another tissue before tugging up his boxers and washing his hands. He walked back to the bed before deciding to text her back.

“You are the devil, woman. A very cute and small devil.” He groans staring at his phone before deciding to just call her.

“Adrien? Are you alright?” She asks. He could hear the chatter in the mall from her side of the phone before speaking, his voice coming out gruff as though he had just swallowed a handful of gravel.

“You must feel pretty smug right about now.” He groans.

“Hmmm? Smug? Why would I feel….smug… oh.” She stifles her giggles and he hears her sushing Alya.

“Did you get turned on from my little text?” She purrs. Oh she was definitely asking for it.

“As a matter of fact I did, and I had to go take care of it in the bathroom of the hospital.”

“Oh Adrien, that’s so bad, you should’ve just waited for me.” She teases. He would be damned if she made him hard again by merely talking on the phone. The background chatter seemed to disappear before she spoke softly, and her voice gave him chills.

“The thought of you masturbating to photos of me is…enticing.” She says huskily. He nearly came right then from her words alone.

“Listen to me Marinette, I cant handle another one.” He groans into the phone.

“Sorry, sorry.” She giggles softly.

“But really I might go buy the red one for my birthday present you know?” She says and he can tell she’s being serious now.

“Yeah, I think you should, or I can buy it for you.”

“No that’s ok, Alya said she’s gonna get for me.” She laughs.

“Oh, so Alya can give you a present but I can’t?” he pouts shifting his phone into his other hand.

“You’re already giving me a present silly.”

“Marinette!”

“Sush! I’ll be over in about an hour with you McDonalds.”

“You know what I want right?” She chuckles sighing.

“Yes, you want a quarterpounder with cheese, a large sweet tea and fry, and your also going to ask for an oreo McFlurry but then take it back but I’m still going to get one because I know they’re your favorite.” She answers ignoring Alya’s gag noises in the back.

“You know me so well, im excited for my food now so hurry.”

“Don’t rush me, ill be there when I get there.” She laughs,

“Fine, go have fun I love you.”

“And I love you.” She giggles hanging up the phone.

“You guys are literally so cute I was to throw up all the time.”

“Oh whatever lets go.”

 

\--Miraculous Ladybug—

“Oh! Put it back I love this episode of Adventure Time.” Alya grins sitting on Ninos lap as they all crowded into Adriens hospital room. ON her way to get his food Marinette picked up Nino as well so they could all visit him. Marinette was in the bed with Adrien as they shared his McFlurry.

“This is a good episode.” Marinette laughs watching as Finn and Jake tried all their different ways to get rid of the blank eyed girl.

“So you get to leave tomorrow?” She asks looking up at him.

“That I do, how was your two days of school without me?”

“I managed.” She teases leaning over and stealing his bite of icecream. He glares playfully before kissing her lips quickly.  
“I know your hurt but can you two stop.” Nino whines teasingly.

“Oh you’re just jealous.”

“Of what?”

“Marinette, you wish you could kiss me Nino.” Adrien smirks as Nino laughs.

“Dude I love you but ill leave the kissing to Marinette.”

“Then don’t complain when she does.” He smirks as Nino rolls his eyes looking back at the TV right as the blank eyed girls start dancing.

“Are you coming to class tomorrow?”

“Nah, I don’t think so, well maybe after lunch break.”

“If you get out before lunch let me know, I’ll come pick you up and then we can eat at the bakery.”

“Sounds like a plan.” He grins as the nurse walks in with his ointment.

“Here Adrien sit up.” He does as told and she unbuttons the back of his gown before lathering the cream onto his skin. He seems to sigh in relief as she puts it on. Marinette smiles lovingly at her boyfriend happy that he was starting to feel better. She took the icecream from his hand and bit into it smiling even more.

Times like these were her favorites, she loved spending time with Nino, Adrien and especially Alya who she feels she doesn’t see a lot now that they both have boyfriends.

Once the nurse leaves Adrien lays back on the pillows groaning softly.

“Better?”

“A lot.” She smiles and brings the spoon down to feed him.

“So, I heard you have a special present for Marinette on her birthday Adrien, she wont tell me what it is, so what is it.”

“If I wont tell you Alya what makes you think Adrien will?” Marinette laughs.

“She’s right.” Adrien laughs making Alya pout.

“Oh come on! Is it something spicy? Something sweet? Is it jelwery? Or like something physical.” Alya winks making Marinette groaning.

“I said I’m not telling.”

“Aw Dude now im curious what did you get her?”

“I haven’t gotten her anything yet.” He laughs.

“Oh give me a hint at least.”

“Hmm fine.” Marinette says tapping her finger.

“It…..can be bought however the one he’s giving me is not bought. You can find it online easily…and lots of people….have it.” She says smiling.

Alya and Nino stare at her completely lost.

“What can be bought but isn’t bought and can be found online and everyone has it.”

“I said lots of people.” Marinette cuts in. They both groan.

“Ill figure it out.” Alya laughs.

“Goodluck.” Marinette smiles leaning over putting another spoonful of icecream in his mouth. Nino and Alya sigh standing up.  
“We’re gonne leave hope you feel better man.”

“I drove here.” Marintte laughs.

“We’re gonna walk to the pier, see you later Adrien.” Alya smiles hugging him gently before hugging Marinette and leaving.

“Finally they’re gone.” Adrien groans sitting up and grabbing Marinettes cheeks in his hands and kissing her. She chuckle softly feeling his lips mesh against hers, in the same familiar way. Only this time he tastes like oreo and a hint of fired instead of Mint, but Marinette loves this too. It wasn’t until they heard someone awkwardly clear their throat before the two teens looked up. Marinettes cheeks were a dark red and Adrien just smirked as Chloe walked into the hospital room.

“Hi Adrien, I didn’t think she’d be here.” Chloe says staring dagger at Marinette.

“Im his girlfriend.”

“Oh please we’ll see how long it takes for him to run back to me.” Chloe sighs dropping a bag onto his lap.  
“This is for you, feel better Adrikins.” Marinette stared at Adrien in hurt when he didn’t defend her or their relationship.

“What is this?” Is all he asks before opening the bag and pulling out a small knitted scarf.

“I saw this at the mall and thought of you, isn’t adorable! It’ll look so good on you.” Marinette stares at the two feeling very stupid. Adrien accepts it and wraps it around his necks smiling at her.

“Thanks Chlo.”

_Chlo?_

“Anything for you, and you’re still coming over on Monday right?” She asks flirtatiously. And he nods his head wearing his charming smile.

“Sure am.”

“Goodie! I’ll be sure to give you your other present then.” She winks and Adrien doesn’t say anything. Marinette angrily stands up once Chloe walks out collecting her things.

“Mari?”

She doesn’t answer, only continuing to slam things into her purse before grabbing her phone and car keys.

“Marinette?” Adrien asks saying her full name realizing she was upset.

“What?” she asks shortly turning to look at him.

“Where are you going?”

“Home.”

“What why?”

“I have some stuff I need to do.”

“Can I have a kiss?” He asks confused as to why she was leaving in such a hurry,

“Kiss Chloe.” She hisses before stomping out of the hospital.

Realization his Adrien like a train and he immediately pushed himself up trying to chase after her. Even in the ridiculous hospital gown. At least he head nice boxers on.

“Marinette!” He called out watching her walk to the elevator.

“Go back and lay down before I call the nurse!” She snaps turning on her heels to glare at him.

“Are you jealous?” he asks.

“What the fuck do you think!? Chloe stands there bashes our relationship, flirts with you gives you an awful cheaply made scarf and basically makes a sexual remark at the end and you sit there and bask in it. You’re so full of shit!” she yells getting a few patients and even nurses to look at them. Adrien stands there completely shocked at Marinettes outburst.

“Marinette…”

“Now go back to your bed and sit down before you injur yourself further.” She spits not being able to prevent herself from caring before she gets in the elevator and closes it.

Adrien felt his chest tighten as she leaves.

Their first fight…the thought left a sour taste in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was in that moment that adrien knew...
> 
> He Fucked Up


	9. Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which marinette has a shitty birthday

Marinette walked into the bakery tears rolling down her cheeks and her parents watched her, worry etched in their features. 

“Marinette?” her mother asked gently but she shook her head softly walking towards her bedroom and dropping on her bed.

 

“Mari?” Tikki whispers flying in front of her.

“I cant believe he didn’t say anything when she told me to wait for him to leave me for her…Does that mean that’s an option? Does he think about leaving me for Chloe? He told me they’ve been together sexually before…What if…What if this is all a joke?” She whispers clutching her pillow to her chest. 

“I don’t think Adrien is playing with your feelings Marinette. He’s just a stupid boy, they do stupid things.” Tikki tries and comforts her.

“I know and I trust him Tikki…But he’s so handsome and perfect and what if…what happens when he realizes that there are so many girls who are way prettier and

smarter and even more graceful than I am?”

“Do you hear how ridiculous you sound Marinette? You are amazing! You’re ladybug the hero of Paris! But you’re also Marinette! A beautiful talented young designer who has amazing friends who love her very much. Me being one of them.” Tikki smile. Marinette sniffles softly hugging her kwami to her cheek.

“I love you tikki.”

“And I love you Marinette.” She smiles.

“I still cant believe he didn’t say anything though.” She sighs.

“I understand that, you have every right to be mad but I think you should talk to him, you have nearly twenty missed calls and about 150 texts.” Tikki says picking up her phone and dragging it to her.

“Yeah maybe I should.”

Adrien please…Just leave me alone for now

Oh my god Mari! I was so worried you left so upst nd then you didn’t answer ur phone and I thought you were hurt R U ok?!  
Yes I’m fine. Thanks for worrying.

Marinette I love you so much please don’t be mad at me I swear I’ll make It up to you somehow

I don’t know Adrien. That really hurt to hear her bash our relationship…and then you just sat there and let her. She said you were going to leave me for her and you just sat there as though it were true..you made me feel stupid in front of Chloe, I don’t think I can forgive you right now

It took Adrien a few moments to think of how to respond. He didn’t really think much about it when it happened, but he could understand how hurt she must of felt and it was killing him. His stomach was churning with guilt and he felt ready to vomit.   
Marinette stared at her phone as he started to type a message but then it just stopped. His messages stopped all together and she sighed dropping her phone onto her lap.

“Well I guess that answers that Tikki.” She whispers her voice cracking as tears bubbled in her eyes.

“Marinette…”

“I’m fine….I just…I’m just going to take a shower.” She whispers grabbing her towel and walking into the bathroom in the hall. Marinette stripped down and stood in the shower letting the water run down her back. She stared down at the floor tears streaming down her face being washed away by the shower. She dropped to her knees and sobbed into her hands.

He didn’t respond. That was answer enough to Marinette that he had given up. She loved Adrien with all of her heart, but she didn’t want to be with someone who didn’t appreciate her the way they should. By the time she got out of the shower, the water had long run cold. She rinsed the soap from her body before stepping out and wrapping the towel around her body stepping into the room where her body was immediately engulfed by familiar strong arms.

“A-Adrien….?”

“I love you so much Marinette, your happiness means everything to me and I’m sorry I didn’t realize I was hurting you, I will completely cut Chloe out of my life if it means you would take me back, or-  
Marinette cut him off with her hand. He sounded so panicked and heartbroken that it made her want him to just stop speaking.

“I didn’t break up with you Adrien…” She whispered.

“But your text! Y-you said you didn’t think you could do it anymore.”

“I said I didn’t think I could forgive you right now…I just need some time.” She looked up at him and only now noticed his bloodshot green eyes.

“Please don’t cry.” She added taking his hand in hers.

“You make it really hard for me to be mad at you.” He nodded his head and bit his lip.

“Ok…” he whispers softly. Marinette leans back over and hugs him softly not caring that she was wet and in a towel. He hugged her back burying his face in her neck.

“You can make it up to me on my birthday.” She whispers.

“Alright.”

“I swear Adrien, this is how you can make it up to me, prove to me that you really care.” She says softly.

“I will I promise.” He says pulling away.

“How did you get out of the hospital?”

“I transformed and ran away.” He whispers.

“How’s your back?”

“It’s fine.” He says softly, staring up at him and letting out a sigh.

“I’m still mad.”

“I know.” He whispers.

“Oh do you?” she asks as he kisses her neck softly.

“Mhmmm….” 

“Then stop trying to seduce me with your kisses…”

“Is it working?” he smirks against her skin.

“No, and ill rip off your dick if you keep touching me.” He squeaks softly and releases her.

“Please just go back to the hospital. I’m not going to break up with you over something so trivial but still im upset and I want to be alone.” She sighs. He groans softly but nods none-the-less turning to leave.

“I’ll see you at school then.” Marinette gives a curt nod before sitting back down on the bed towel drying her hair. He sighs softly before bolting himself out of her skylight and taking off bounding across buildings back to the hospital.   
Marinette groans softly staring down at her hands.

“You know he loves you Marinette.” Tikki sighs flying out as she stands and starts to towel dry her hair.

“I don’t doubt that.” She mumbles. 

“Then why are you still mad?” Tikki asks confused.

“Im not really as mad anymore, but he needs to learn that I wont just forgive him right after he does something stupid. He needs to learn from his mistakes.” She

says putting her hair in a bun on top of her head.

“I guess that makes sense.” Tikki mumbles looking down at her paws. “I find humans a tad bit complicated.”

“Don’t worry about it Tikki.” Marinette giggles kissing the small kwamis head.

 

-Miraculous Ladybug- 

 

Marinette quickly pulled out the pizza from the oven resting it on the table.

“Wheres Adrien?” Mylene as sitting on the couch next to Ivan. Marinette smiles shoving a stray piece of hair away from her face from the messy bun atop her head. 

“He had some family business to take care of at six.” Marinette says looking at the clock that read 5:45.

“But he said hed be here around 8 to 9, those meetings only last about two or three hours from what he told me.” The doorbell rang and Marinette let in Nathanael

and Alix. 

“Happy Birthday!” They chorused making Marinette smile and open her arms. The two gladly went in and hugged her grinning softly. 

“Nathanael brought alchol!” Alya cheers looking at the two bottles of rum he was carrying. 

“Marinette is legal now!” Alex cheers.

“Aw, the last of us to grow up.” 

“Oh get out of here.” Marinette laughs pushing Alya gently, her eyes drift to the table of present besides her before moving to the seat beside rose. Alya pressed play and the Little Mermaid title screen flashed on. Juleka turned to Marinette laughing softly.

“Most girls would go to a club or a bar on their eighteenth birthday but here we are watching Disney movie.”

“It’s very Marinette.” Rose adds.

“I’m a child at heart friends.” She says making everyone laugh. They sat through Aladdin, next Mulan, and were halfway through Tangles when 11:00 rolled around. Marinette and Alya were passionately singing ‘ive got a dream’ when the doorbell rang.  
Two hours late but at least he’s here.  
She got up and ran to the door and her face fell as she saw Kim.

“Is it too late to come? I just got off work.” He asks.

“Of course not.” She smiles accepting the present he held out for her.

“Thanks Happy Birthday Marinette.” He grins walking in and sitting down.

“Adriens not here?” He asks as everyone gave him a death glare.

“No but im sure hes busy and that’s why he’s not answering my texts.” She waves him off forcing a smile.  
They put off opening presents till midnight hoping Adrien would send a text but he never did. They all gathered around her while she opened her presents. 12:30 is when everyone bid her goodbye and went home.

“Marinette your present from us is in your room come on.” She nods her head and follows her parents upstairs. Sitting on her head was a brand new sewing machine.

“You’ve been hand sewing everything so we got you the best one they had, happy birthday!” Her mom cheers.

“Thanks guys.” She hums hugging her parents.She checks the time and sighs at the flashing numers reading 1:30. She strips down in front of the mirror and stares at the lingerie that she sported.

She sighed softly before deciding to just go to bed. Four and a half hours was enough to wait for her dumb boyfriend. Was this really how he planned to make it up to her, if so, it was a horrible birthday present. If he swooped in and said surprise I meant to be late she’d be pissed. She pulled the comforter over her head and cuddled into the warm confines of the blanket. It wasn’t until she was almost completely asleep did she hear the latch to her skylight being opened and a soft weight on her bed.

“Chat noir, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Happy birthday m’lady.”

“My birthday ended nearly three hours ago.” 

“Marinette-“

“Save it Adrien, I was up until one thirty, I even texted you.” She sighs.

“My phone died.” He mumbles.

“Ok.” Is all she says.

“I got you a present.” He says softly.

“I’m trying to sleep.”

“What does that have to do with my present?”

“Oh I thought we were just saying things the other didn’t care about.” Adrien flinched.

“Mari…”

“No dont Mari me, what took you so long?” He didn’t think he should lie.

“Chloe.”


	10. aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien makes up for his mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this is short but everyone was freaking out so here it is XD

Marinette felt her heart shatter and she wanted nothing more than to demand that he left.

“Why did Chloe distract you?” she asks her voice breaking slightly.

“Oh Marinette it was nothing like that! We were watching a movie after dinner .”

“Why did you stay after dinner?”

“It was only seven and I had time. So I stayed and while my father was talking I fell asleep! Baby please im trying to balance being a good boyfriend and a good son and it’s hard ok? Its hard but im trying!”

“Maybe its too much for you. Maybe you should just focus on being a good son.”  Adriens face paled.

“What are you saying?”

“I’m not saying anything…” She mumbles quietly looking up at him tears welling into her eyes.

“It’s just, im stressed about these akuma attacks, and im stressed about money and how im going to get into my school, im worried about the town after I leave, a-a-and now! Now! Now im worried about you and Chloe!” She cries breaking out into a full sob. Her hands move to cover her eyes as she sobbed and Adrien felt guilt stab repeatedly at his chest.

“Marinette, baby…” he whispers putting his hands on her cheeks as she put hers over his still sniveling wuietly.

“Why would you worry about Chloe…When you’re the one I love.” She felt her stomach bubble with nerves and she whimpered softly.

Adrien slowly pulls her face closer pressing his lips roughly to hers. She squeaked slightly as he moved his hands from her face to her hips. She used her hands to push the blanket off of her and he pulls her onto his lap. His eyes trail down her body and instantly feels himself get hard at the sight of her in her lingerie.

“God Marinette.” He purrs trailing kisses down her neck sucking gently on one spot as his hands move to unclasp her bra. She arches her back as his kisses move down to her chest, his tongue swiping across her collar bone as he moved down to the valley of her breasts. He moves his hands down to her hips and pulls her down until her back lay flat against the bed.

Chat uses the claws on his suit to slit the sides of the underwear and rips them off.

“Adrien these are new!”

“Sorry m’lady, I’ll buy you knew ones.”

He moves his arms under her legs and pulls her down till she’s propped up on his shoulders, her legs resting on his back. He looks up at her one final time before moving his face between her thighs kissing up and down the skin teasing her quietly. Marinette lets out a quiet moan when he finally made contact with her core lapping and sucking in a particular rhythm. Her fingers dug into the sheets as she whimpered softly biting her lip to try and silence herself. She felt her stomach start to contract and she whimpered softly. Adrien felt her getting ready as her pants and whimpers sped up and got more erratic. He smirks and pulled away as she stares up at him her face completely flushed.

“A-Adrien? W-what the hell?” She groans shifting her hips uncomfortably.

Adrien crawled off of her and when her eyes opened and she noticed he had released his transformation. He tugged his shirt over his head, gripping the back of it before He unzipped his pants and shimmied them down. He removed his boxers and marinette jumped slightly as him member nearly sprung out of his underwear. He moved back onto the bed and Marinette pushed him on his back before lowering herself onto him. He gasped out in shock.

“H-How is this not hurting you?” He groans and she bit her lip at the actual feeling of him inside of her.

“I-I’ve been p-practicing with a d-dildo.” She whimpers shifting her hips on his before she starts to lift herself up and drop back down onto his hips as he let out a moan. She finally slipped off her unclasped bra letting her breasts bounce sporadically with her as she finally starts to move in a rhythm. His hands clasp on her hips as she presses her hands onto his bare chest. He helps her out thrusting upwards as well before he hit her in a spot that elicited a scream from her. She covered her mouth and he chuckled softly bringing her to press down on his chest and rolling them over.

“I’ll take it from here.” He chuckles inserting his member back into her thrusting his hips, falling into the same pattern. She was the most erotic, wanton thing he had ever witnessed and it nearly pushed him over the edge. She brought her mouth up to his ear and smiled.

“I love you too Adrien.” She whimpers before dropping back down on her back. That was it, it sent him over the edge and he released into her as she cried out following suit. He dropped his body ontop of her before his eyes widened.

“I-I just came in you Marinette.” He says pushing himself back up.

“Don’t worry about it, im on the pill.” She laughs and he lets out a breath of relief before dropping back down on the bed and pulling her into his arms. She looked at the clock over his shoulder and laughed. 2:34. She sucked in a breath when she felt him nip at her breasts.

“Hey, none of that right now.” She giggles cuddling back into his side.

“Do you forgive me Marinette?” He asks his one hand trailing up and down her bare sides.

“Yes….i guess.” She teases kissing his nose.

“Good…I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	11. kitty cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Marinette finds that spending time with Adrien is her favorite, and new akumas are getting worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is seriously going to be my favorite akumatized victim :3

“Adrien…” Marinette groaned rolling over in the bed. She held the sheets to her chest as he draped his arm over her waist. 

“Mmm?” he humms tucking his head behind her neck.

“We have to wake up there’s school today.” She mumbles silencing the alarm on her phone.

“We’re skipping.” He chuckles pressing his lips to the skin on her shoulder gently.

“Ok.” She laughs rolling over once again to face him.

“God you’re so beautiful…” He whispers his hands gently running through her hair.

“God, you’re such a kiss up.” She teases grinning up at him burying her face in his bare chest and it only then dawned on her that they were still bare from the night before. Her cheeks burned red ands she squeaked slightly at the memory,

“Mari?” he chuckled.

“we uh last night, we..” She stuttered making him laugh. Her heart soared at the sound and she knew she wanted nothing more than to hear his laugh everyday for the rest of her life.

“yeah?” he teases urging her on.

“It was uh…Yeah…” she says laughing slightly.

“I hope it was everything you expected it to be.” He grins.

“Everything and more.” She answers cheekily.

“Im glad.” He grins pulling her tighter into his chest. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” She smiles.

Marinette had lost count on how many times they had, had sex last night, although she had practiced with toys nothing compared to the actual thing, and nothing could have prepared her for the discomfort she felt. The insides of her thighs were sore and everything in between.

“Gotta shower.” She whispers before pushing away from him and standing up, whimpering slightly. Adriens eyes trailed her naked figure before he stood and lifted her, walking into the bathroom connected to her room. He placed her on the sink and turned on her shower. She turned around and brushed her teeth handing him a spare as he brushed his as well.

“Are you joining me?” She asks softly.

“Huh?” he asks confused.

"In the shower, are you coming in with me?” She repeats.

“I didn’t know I was invited.” He smirks.

“You’re always invited kitty.” She grins. Adrien cups her cheeks and kisses her , lifting her once again into his arms as she wraps her legs around his waist groaning against his lips.

“Still sore?” He asks against her mouth.

“A bit..” She mumbles back.

He steps into the shower, the hot water immediately falling over them but they didn’t stop. Their sore lips molded against each other as he pressed her back into the shower wall eliciting a surprised squeak as the cold marble touched her back.

“F-Fuck Adrien…” marinette whimpered as he ground his hips into hers.

“As much as I want to go for another round, I am so sore I’ll probably not be able to climax.” She whimpers as his mouth suck on her neck.

“It’s ok, I wont take it far, just let me kiss you, it’s not everyday you get to shower with your insanely hot naked girlfriend.” He laughs. She giggled softly as he kisses down the valley of her breasts before returning to her lips.

“You’re parents are probably mad at me…” He mumbles kissing back to her chin.

“Probably…” She whispers.

“They’ll probably be even more mad when they realize I snuck in this morning and fucked you until all hours of the day.” He laughs.

“three hours of sleep was not enough.” Marinette quips back.

“We have all day.” Adrien purrs. She giggles softly running a hand through his wet hair so it was slicked back against his head. 

“I never would have expected to be showering with Adrien Agreste the day after my 18th birthday. Be still my poor fifteen year old heart.” She laughs.

“You’re crush was that big on me?” he asks genuinely surprised as he watched her.

“You were my desktop screen on my computer, I had countless pictures of you all over my wall, I even planned out our kids names.” She laughs.

“Oh? What were they?” He asks chuckling. 

“Louis, Emma and Hugo.” She laughs.

“Are those still your names of choice?”

“I still like Emma, but I was thinking Andrew for a boy n-not that I was planning our kids’ names!” She laughs biting her lip and looking down. 

“No I like Emma and Andrew too.” he smiles softly kissing her neck again.

“Adrien…” She hums her hands pressing his shoulders down so he’d stop nuzzling his face into her breasts.

“Sorry, sorry.” He laughs standing up and resting her down on the floor. 

“Turn around.” She smiles.

“Why?” He asks laughing.

“So I can wash your back you dumbass.” She says shoving him slightly.

“Oh, that’s so cliché.” He laughs.

“Fine, wash your own back. You try to do something cute and your criticized damn, being a woman in Paris these days.” She teases moving back to grab shampoo and shampoo her hair.

“Oh Mairnette stop being a butt I was only teasing.” Adrien whines.  
“Whatever.” She teases washing her hair and rinsing the shampoo out. He grabbed the conditioner quickly and started to massage it into her head and she smiled happily letting him before she rinsed it out again though the moment she stepped back his hands were at his hips and she could feel the soap coating her body as he hands lathered her skin. She leaned further into his body as his hands came to her stomach rubbing small circles before moving up and cupping her breasts.

He gently thumbed her nipples as she whimpered her knees going weak.

“I’ve barely grazed your breasts and you’re already putty in my hand.”

“Im still sensitive you ass.” She mumbles as his hands slide to her collarbones and she groans again before he turns her around and presses his lips to hers letting his hands slide down her hips to her ass squeezing gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I love you…” He whispers.

“I love you more…” She mumbles back.

“Definitely not possible.”

“Oh I believe it is.” She smirks as he pulls away and nuzzles her cheek.  
Once they were done showering the two of them cuddled on Marinette’s roof under the warm sun. They were sitting on a picnic blanket as Tikki and Plagg snuggled as well munching on some baked goods Marinette had made. Her parents were so distracted by the bakery they still hadn’t noticed Adrien which the teens were greatful for.

“You’re nineteenth birthday is coming up…” She mumbles.

“Indeed it is.” He laughs.

“You have any plans?”

“You’re gonna be an old man.”

“19 is not an old man, Ms. I just turned 18 so shut up.” He laughs looking down at her head in his lap.

“Are you still planning on moving out?” 

“Yeah probably, it’d be a nice change, finally have some freedom.” He smiles taking a bite of a strawberry. 

“I guess so.” She smiles opening her mouth as he chuckled and held a strawberry down for her to bite. She swallowed the fruit before continueing.

“Are you still going to model then?” She asks looking up at him, her brows creased.

“Course, how else am I gonna pay for the apartment.” He laughs.

“I dunno, get a job?” She asks biting her lip. He shakes his head leaning down and pressing a brief kiss to her lips.

“Modeling is a job babe.”

“An easy one.”

“I’m offended, it’s a very hard job.”

“I just mean, youre really uhm how do I put this, naturally attractive so you know, modeling comes easy for you. I don’t mean photoshoots and run ways, just the work put into being a model.” Adriens cheeks heated as he looked down at her.

“Shut up ok? You’re making me blush.” He huffs looking away. She giggled pushing herself up from his lap.

“Well what about you Marinette? Are you planning on getting a job?”

“I have a job.” She argues.

“Working at your parents bakery doesn’t count.”

“Then working for your fathers company doesn’t work.”

“That’s different.”

“Not really.” She argues both of them holding silly grins on their faces. 

“You smell good.” Adrien says.

“You’re so dumb and random, but thank you.” She laughs standing up to open the door to her room when a cold chill ran over her back. 

“Did you feel that…?” Marinette asks with wide eyes.

“Didn’t feel it, I can see it.” He says biting his lip with wide eyes. Marinette turned around quickly and the color drains from her face. Floating above the terrace behind her was a girl with hollow eyes a pale face and no mouth.

 


	12. Is mayonnaise an instrument?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Marinette faces her worst nightmare, and Adrien realizes he's dating a nerd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the urban legends owned, most can be found on the creepypasta wiki other just by googling if you'd like to read the stories they're from.  
> Ps. Sorry it's so long there was alot of information to put into the fights here XD

Marinette couldn’t breathe as she stumbled over her words.  
“T-Tikki! S-Spotts on!” She called and she could hear Adrien mumbling his words of transformation as they transformed.  Marinette had no idea who this girl was but it was terrifying. It stared ominously at them before were it appeared to have no mouth, the skin started to stretch and rip apart when a horrible deafening shriek took place and the skin was shown to rip into a smile that looked like it was carved into the girls face.

“W-what is this?” Marinette asks staring at the girl. Another person appeared behind her and Marinettes eyes widened. The girl behind them had what appeared to be a large book, she had long silver hair and black marking all over her body which seemed to be words written in ink.

“I am fable! Master of urban legends. I won’t have anyone laughing at me for believing in my stories so what’s better than laughing? Screaming! Now hand over your miraculous or else!” She cackled.

“No way!” Marinette yelled and the girl smirked.

“Then suffer your worst nightmares.” She growls before disappearing and the girl flew at them again. Ladybug grabbed chat and used her yoyo to move them out of the way flying towards another rooftop.

“U-urban legends, to defeat an urban legend im guessing you have to defeat it like a real one, so all we have to do is figure out what urban legend it is and then beat them that way, then after that we take down Fable.” Ladybug spoke quickly. Chat nodded his head in agreement to her words.

“Ok, Lucky charm!” a book similar to fables fell in her hand.

“This must have all the legends she can create classified.” Chat said back as he watched out for the creature. Marinette fished through the book quickly looking for something that even sounded remotely similar to this urban legend.

“Ladybug!” Chat said. “She’s coming!” He yelled pushing his girlfriend down as a huge pair of scissors flew over their heads and stuck into the concrete. They both landed with a thud before attempting to stand again.

“G-get rid of her scissors while I go through this and hurry!” Ladybug ordered continuing to flip through the book before she found the page.

“Slit mouthed woman! Uhm Adrien!  Ok the slit mouthed woman.. she cheated on her husband with a younger and better-looking man. When the husband returned, he discovered her betrayal; enraged and furious, he took his sword and slit her mouth ear-to-ear. You have to actually believe she’s pretty and tell her it and mean it or she’ll attempt to kill us!”

“I just have to call her beautiful? Easy she kind of looks like you, though with a slit mouth and you know, dead, but your eyes are very similar.” He was tackled to the ground and the girl hovered over him her nails digging into her throats.

“Do you think im pretty?”

“I think…” He choked out. “You are…beautiful.” He said. The woman’s eyes widened and she slowly climbed off of him before disappearing her body blowing away like ash. Chat choked slightly biting his lip as Ladybug ran over checking him for any signs of discomfort.

“Normally I throw my lucky charm up but I feel like we should read it.” She says helping him sit up. Chat nodded his head in agreement still choking for breath. Marinette leaned down and pressed her lips to his gently.  
“I’m sorry.” She whispers.

“It’s fine…I’m fine.” He smiles as they stand up and swing back to her rooftop. They sat back down and started to read through the book. From popular urban legends such as Slender man to unpopular ones such as the clown statue. They were terrifying and the fact that they could be real sent shivers down her spine. Marinette had always been bad with urban legends since she was little, she never did bloody Mary, and the fact that it was in the book made her want to cry.

Adrien noticed the fearful expression on Marinettes face as they sat in her room. She was sitting on her bed reading him the ways to deal with the urban legends as she layed in between in his legs, leaning back on his chest his arms around her waist.

“Adrien…I can’t do this…I really can’t do this.” She cried leaning back into him, “please can this just be over.” She whimpers. He takes the book from her and turns her around. She flips over in his lap and wraps her arms around him.  
“It’s ok…I’m here Marinette, I won’t let anything happen to you, like I said.” He whispers.

“I-I know I just…There getting so…I don’t even have a word to describe hawkmoths new akumas. I don’t want to do this anymore.”

“Marinette listen to me, you are ladybug! You are strong and brave and I believe in you ok? You can do this.”  He whispers pressing his lips all over her face.

“I know im sorry I just…I’ve never been good with horror…” She says biting her lip nervously.

“It’s alright ok? That’s why I’m here, im here to keep you In check.” He whispers kissing her again.

“Can we go back to just having sex and not worrying about all of this?”

“Im sure I can handle that.” Adrien smirks kissing her gently his lips sliding his hands down her hips.

“Everything will be ok, I promise.” He whispers. She nods her head biting her lip.

“Marinette!” her mother called.

“Yes?” She yelled back walking to the door.

“You’re father and I are going out of town, your grandmother called and she’s sick so we’re going to go help her, we’ll be back in about three days.”

Marinette felt her blood run cold.

“You’re gonna be gone...?” She asks biting her lip.

“Yes is there something wrong?” her mother replies grabbing some of their bags and handing them to her father.

“Uhm no that’s alright. Tell grammy to feel better for me.” She bites her lip before walking downstairs to hug her parents goodbye locking the front door as Adrien walked to the door behind her.

“What happened?” he asked. His voice caused Marinette to scream slightly and jump away from him.

“Hey hey, it’s ok!” He says taking her hands.

“They’re leaving me alone Adrien, for three days. I’m going to be here by myself.”

“Hey, why don’t I just stay here with you then?” He suggests looking down at her.

“You would do that?” She asks softly looking up at him tilting her head slightly.

“Of course, let’s run to my house and grab some clothes and my toothbrush, I’ll tell my dad and then we’ll be back here. Alright?”

“Ok.” She whispers taking his hand, come on, I didn’t drive so were gonna have to walk.”

 

-Miraculous Ladybug-

 

Once they got back to Marinette’s house it was dark and Adrien was carrying in some Chinese take-out as he dropped the containers on the table.  
“This is sad. I could have made more authentic Chinese food then this garbage.” Marinette sighs poking the fried rice with a fork.

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad.” He laughs putting Spongebob on and leaning back on her couch as he ate.

“Marinette, Plagg and I are going to go down to the bakery to get some snack ok?” Tikki grins.

“Alright Tikki.” The small kwami nods her head as her and Plagg disappear through the door.  


“Is mayonnaise an instrument? No Patrick Mayonnaise is not an instrument; horseradish is not an instrument either.” Marinette quotes giggling softly as she took a bite of her orange chicken.

“You’re so lame. God my girlfriend is so lame.” He laughs.

“Oh shut up! You’re just mad I’m better at video games than you Mr.I want to use my master ball on the first legendary pokemon I see!”  She laughs reaching for a spring roll.

“Whoever is the owner of the white Sedan, you left your lights on…” she mumbles.

“Shut up!” Adrien laughs hitting her with a pillow. She laughs at him before tackling him and tickling up and down his sides. He cackled loudly trying to shove her off.  
“Ok! Ok! Ok! Im sorry!” He yells, tears streaming down his face from his laughter.

“Don’t hit me with pillows!” She giggles her fingers gliding up and down his sides when the lights in the house shut off.

“A-Adrien…” She whispers looking around her powerless house not climbing off of him.

“Don’t move Marinette, I’ll put my flashlight on, on my phone.” The sounds of footsteps could be heard from upstairs and Marinette latched onto his arm her breathing turning erratic as he stood up with her in his arms. Her eyes widened in horror as they landed on the girl crawling down her stairs. A scream ripped through her throat as Adrien turned and noticed her, running down the hallway to a hallway closet. He shut it quietly when he noticed the girl didn’t see them.

“What was it? Who was she!?”

“I-It was i-it was…b-bloody Mary.” Marinette cries into her hands. Adrien snatched her hands and stared at her.

“How to we defeat her?”

“S-she travels through mirrors, and she cant be outside of th-them for long.” Marinette pants.

“So!?”

“So! We smash the mirrors she’s in! She’s also sensitive to light which is why the whole ritual thing has to be in the dark.” she whisper yells panicking slightly as the sound of skin and dragging on the floor could be heard.

“Marinette I need you to pull yourself together ok? This is just an akuma, we’ve dealt with plenty of them, it’s not real.” He says hitting her cheeks gently.

“O-Ok.”

“Now come on, we have to go smash those mirrors.” He says opening the closet door. Marinette almost screamed but she held her tongue as she looked up at the woman with pale white eyes covered in blood and rotten skin. She gagged at the smell unable to see much unless Adrien was pointing his flashlight at it, and she wished he wasn’t.

“Will the flashlight work?” He whispers.  


“No, it’s not enough light, the whole house light has to be on enough to disintegrate her body.” She explains causing him to nod.

Adrien quickly turned the flashlight off as the two snuck around in the dark.

“Where the hell are Tikki and Plagg.” Marinette hisses as she sees Mary move from the living room to the kitchen as though she was looking for them. She was taking deep steady breathes and Adrien nodded in agreement.  
“My night vision would be very helpful right about now.” He mumbled picking up a lamp.  
“Ok, you take Mary, I’m gonna go look for Fable. If she’s here then that means Fable is here as well.”

“Ok, be careful, find Tikki and Plagg before you attempt to fight.”

“Got it.” She walked away from Adrien her heart pounding in her ears as she opened the door to the bakery catching Mary’s attention.  
“There you are!” She growls Marinette took off down the stairs to find Tikki and Plagg when she felt something jump on her back. She toppled down the stairs with the ghoul on her back.  
“Marinette!” She could hear Adriens’ thundering footsteps from upstairs as he ran down after her. Teeth sunk into her shoulder and she screeched feeling blood leak down her shoulder. Adrien used the lamp in his hand to beat Bloody Mary over the head causing her to turn her head in a complete 180 to look at him.

“Gaah.” He yelped backing up slightly as her body followed along to come after him. Marinette attempted to crawl away from her but claws dug into her thigh causing another painful cry to leave from her mouth before Adrien grabbed the creature and flung it off of her into a wall. The ghoul stuck to the wall and started climbing as Adrien grabbed Marinette and started running downstairs to find Tikki and Plagg.

“come on babygirl you can do it.” He encouraged her as she limped behind him before he decided to just lift her completely and pulled her up from the ground and ran with her bridal style. Marinette clung onto him as he kicked open the door to the bakery.  
“The power goes off and you don’t look for us!? No time nevermind, Claws out!” Adrien transformed instantly as Marinette pushed herself onto her hurt leg.  
“Spots on!” Chat gave her a nervous look and she waved him off.

“There’s no time for me to be weak and delicate, we have defeat this akuma before fable hurts someone else, like Scavenger.” Marinette says making a fist before opening up the door and limping back into the room blindly.

Chat put his flashlight away and used his night vision to guide her along the room and down the hallway. His eyes narrowed as he looked around the hallway and the different mirrors before his fist shot out in front of Marinette into a mirror watching it shatter. Her eyes widened and she jumped slightly.

“She moved.” He growled and Ladybug nodded holding onto his tail belt to guide her in the dark.

“Check the other mirror, if we just start breaking them eventually she’ll have nowhere to run except for one, and if we trap her outside we just have to find a way to turn the lights on and she’ll be done for.”

“Got it, I’ll stay and watch her, take my flashlight and run down to the power room and flip the breaker.” Adrien says quickly shoving his phone into her hands.

“alright.”

“Good, now run!” He says shoving her back causing her to take a painful step forwards but continue down to the basement anyway. She was terrified beyond belief but quickly pushed open the stairs to the basement. Using the flashlight she searched for the breaker box before what felt to be a claw was pushed directly through her right side tearing flesh.

 Her scream tore through the building and Adrien heard his eyes widening as he turned to run before being grabbed by Mary. He noticed she was pulling him towards a mirror and his eyes widened.

“Cataclysm!” he yelled bringing his hand down on her skin watching the already charred flesh start to disintegrate like paper as she screamed and ran back into the mirror. Adrien tore like hell down the stairs to see Marinette holding onto  her bleeding side with one arm and using the other to try and fend off another creature. It appeared to be a naked man or some sort of large hairless dog, maybe a mix of both but what was truly terrifying were it’s giant claws.

“What’s this one?” Adrien asked using his baton to hit it off of her. Marinette groaned and limped to the breaker as Adrien fought it off.

“It’s the Rake.” She whimpers before her body is wrapped in what appears to be a black tentacle and lifted into the air before she’s slammed into the wall.  
“I know this is Slenderman.” Adrien says his eyes widened before Fable appears.  
“How well will you face off against three of my creations.” Fable cackles. Marinette tried to get her arm out of the death grip the tentacles had on her. She threw her yoyo up yelling lucky charm before a tentacle slipped around her mouth.

“Marinette!” Adrien yelled, she couldn’t move at all as a small mirror fell onto the ground.

“A mirror!? There’s plenty mirrors Marinette what do I do with this!” Adrien yelled as he hit the Rake back with his baton. Marinette’s face was turning purple and only now did Adrien realize she was being suffocated. His eyes widened and panic fled through him as he ran over stabbing Slender man with the back of his baton watching as he dropped Marinette and turned to him. Marinette grabbed the mirror that bloody Mary had just jumped into and Through it at Fable. In attempt to protect Mary Fable ran after the mirror running into the breaker box watching as the light flipped on. Fable screeched as Mary disappeared. While she was distracted by the death of her creation Marinette flung her yoyo at her book and brought it towards her tearing the weak and worn spine watching the Akuma flutter out. Adrien was holding back Slender man and the Rake as best as he could as Marinette caught the akuma and purified it. The Monsters disappeared and Adrien dropped from the tentacle with a small yelp. Marinette through the mirror in the air and watched as everything turned back to normal.

“W-where am i?” Fable asked and Chat smiled at her.

“You’re in the basement of the Bakery, here follow those stairs to the bakery and you’ll be fine.”

“T-thank you..” She mumbles before running off.

“We did good Ladybug.” Adrien smiled turning to her but his eyes widened and face fell as he saw Marinettes eyes flutter to the back of her head and fell backwards. The last thing Marinette heard before her world turned back was Adrien calling out her name desperately.


	13. You're into...what?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette learns about Adriens dark side and Adrien finally gets to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God finally the well deserved smut wait XD

Marinette woke up on the couch her eyes fluttering to see a nervous Adrien over her changing a cloth on her forehead.

“Oh my god you’re awake, how do you feel?”

“Sore.” She mumbles trying to sit up but Adrien shook his head.

“Don’t sit up yet, I wrapped your side up in gauze from the gash you got, and your shoulder isn’t that bad but I still put a bandage to keep the bites from getting infected. I-I’m so sorry Marinette! I said I wouldn’t let anything h-happen to you and I f-failed, I failed as a hero, as your partner a-and as your boyfriend.” Adrien mumbles feeling his nose burn as hot tears welt in his eyes.

“Hey, no it’s ok. You didn’t fail ok Adrien? We still did it, Fable has been defeated without a single casualty. I think that’s something to be happy about.”

“B-but you got hurt.” He says his hand running through her hair.

“Tikki is hurt too, from the gash in the suit.”

“She is?” Marinette asks trying to sit up again but Adrien pushed her back down.

“She’s fine, the rip in the suit hurt her is all. But Plagg’s cuddling with her right now in your yarn basket upstairs.” Marinette nods and bites her lip.

“Can you get me some water please?” She asks biting her lip.

“Already done, I also have some pain killers as well.” He says handing her a bottle of water and two pills. He helped her sit up carefully as she took the medicine and sighed softly.

“I’m fine Adrien it’s just a little scratch.” She mumbles.

“Are you kidding me? That was no little scratch, he didn’t just scratch your skin Marinette, those claws tore your flesh.”

“Not that badly, it was like a graze of my actual flesh it doesn’t even hurt…Should I go to the doctor?” marinette asks biting her lip.

“If it hurts a lot.”

“How will we explain this though?” she adds. Adrien opened his mouth to speak but then shut it again as though he were thinking.

“We could always tell the truth, just say you got hurt in an akuma fight, like as a bystander.” Adrien says softly.

“No I think I’m fine it doesn’t even hurt that bad.” She says smiling softly and standing  up.

“Actually it doesn’t hurt at all now.” Marinette says biting her lip as Adrien looked at her worriedly.

“If you’re sure then.” He says as she sits back down next to him.

“What do you want to do then?” She asks softly leaning on his shoulder.

“Wallow in self pity.” He answers honestly.

“Oh shut up Adrien, I said im fine ok?”

“Ok.” He mumbles.

“Adrien.” She says warningly.

“I said ok Marinette, I’m not just going to be happy alright!? I let you get hurt, and I escaped without a scratch! My job is to protect you and you got injured so let me be upset!” He yelled. Her eyes widened at his tone and she shrank away from moving off of his shoulder.

“I’m sorry ok…? I didn’t mean to yell at you, I’m just frustrated that I couldn’t do anything.”

“Well you could do something.” She smirks. “We still two whole nights before my parents get home.” Adrien smirks nuzzling her neck with his nose. She adjusted her seat on the couch so she was more comfortable.

“I suppose we do.” he whispers breathily as he pushes her down against the couch kissing her roughly, his teeth grazing the already forming purple mark against her skin.

“What’s wrong Marinette?” he whispers lifting the girl up once again his hands cupping under her thighs as he lifted her up and carried her to her bedroom.

“Nothings wrong.” She smiles.

“Does it hurt when I move you?” He asks softly.

“No.”

 He dropped her on her bed and disappeared into her closet and she looked around confused.

“Adrien what are you doing?” She asks slightly lost. He was digging around in her drawers before he pulled out what appeared to be a thick strip of fabric.

“What is….that?” she asks softly.

“Now…I’ve been holding back on you Marinette.” He mumbles crawling back on top of her pressing his lips to her chin.

 

“Holding back?” She asks confused before letting out a soft squeak as he bit down on the crown of her ear. “What do you mean holding back..?”

“Why don’t I show you?” he whispers in her ear, his voice husky. Marinette lets out a quivered breath before nodding her head.

“Ok.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you.” She whispers and he smiles taking the fabric and holding a hand out.

“Both hands.” He whispers and she bites her lip holding out both of her wrists. He smirks down at her tieing her wrists together before pulling her arms over her head and hooking it on a spike of her bed head.

“Does this hurt?”

“No.”

“Ok good…”

“Adrien what are you doing?” She asks biting her lip.

“Shush.” He mumbles taking her shirt and rolling it up so it rested over her eyes as a blindfold.

“Can you see?” he asks.

“No.” She whispers a ghost of a smile on her face. Adrien grins and kisses down her stomach stopping in different placed to bite and suck before continueing on. He avoided the bandage as best as he could and Marinettes’ body reacted way more now that her sense of sight had been blocked off. She arched her back and raised her hips as he pushed her back down onto the bed.

“Y-You’re into bondage?” She asks breathlessly.

 

“Mmm.” Is all Adrien mumbles.

“I love to watch you squirm and beg for me.” He smirks. “I think I wanted to when I saw you talking to Nathanael, I wanted to punish you so badly, I wanted to tie you up and hear you plead and beg for my body and my touch.”

“Adrien…” she breathes her legs twitching slightly.

“Want me to stop?”

“No.” She whispers. Adrien smirked then continued to kiss down her stomach unbuckling her jean shorts and tugging them down her legs. His fingers slowly moved around the edge of the lace on her panties and she whimpered loudly her body bucking off the bed.

“Nuh uh, no moving. Who do you belong to Marinette?” he growled slowly staring to pull them down her legs.

“you…” she whispers feeling adrenaline course through her body. She couldn’t see him at all and his voice was so deep and gruff she almost couldn’t breathe.

“Who?” He asks blowing air gently on her crotch.

“You Adrien! I belong to you! Stop teasing me.” She whines and he smirks taking a quickly lick up her core. She made a small squeak as her knees pulled up. He picked her legs up and threw them over his shoulder as he licked and nipped at her.  Her thighs clamped together on his ears and he chuckled.

“Always needed a pair of ear muffs for winter.”

“Shut up!” She groaned but the words made him turn her over her wrists now bent one over the other as he delivered a harsh smack to her ass.

“What did you just say to me?”

“N-Nothing.” She moaned. He pulled his pants down and lifted her hips so that she was on her knees with her elbows supporting her in front, her head being forced down due to the t-shirt blindfold. She felt him tease her entrance and she whimpered slightly shifting her hips before he harshly pushed into her. Her whole body jerked forwards and she cried out moaning his name softly as her body rocked back and forth.

“Adrien…” She whimpered and he chuckled leaning down pressing a kiss to her back. Never had he been so turned on. Seeing Marinette submitting herself to him caused a sense of pride to swell through him. Here she was bending over tied up to her head board moaning his name. Not Nathaniels' or anyone elses.               _His._

He felt his abdomen start to tighten from the sight in front of him, and he knew Marinette was enjoying herself as well from the way she tightened around him.

“A-Adri-ahh…” She moaned as his hand moved under her to massage her sensitive bundle of nerves. This sent her crazy and her hips started to shift forwards and backwards to meet his hand and his thrusts. Her walls clenched around him again before she hit her release, her body tightening and looseing around him in waves. Adrien groaned feeling himself get close before he released as well his back arching as he pushed all the way inside moaning her name.

He pulled out and moved to untie her hands before slipping her shirt back down to cover her bra.

“Oh my god.” She breathes staring up at him.

“Was that ok?”

“I-I don’t even know where to begin, I wish you would’ve told me you were into that way before this.” She says sitting up from her bed. He chuckles pressing his lips to hers and she smiled leaning forwards and tucking him back inside his jeans pulling them up and buttoning them. She kissed him once again before flopping down onto the bed.

“I am pooped.” She laughs and he grabs her underwear kneeling in front of her before pulling them up her legs.

“Are you? That sucks babe.” He teases. “I wonder why you’re so tired, you haven’t done anything today.” He laughs.

“Oh yeah, because defeating a psychotic akuma and getting tied up and having you make love to me, like wow I really haven’t done anything today.” She says sarcastically.

"You're not in pain are you?" he asked again for the millionth time.

"No, Adrien like i said, i'm fine."

He dropped down next to her before pulling out his phone and turning on youtube.

“What are you doing?” She asks biting her lip.

“I’m gonna watch old my life as a teenage robot episodes.”

“Oh my god and I’m the girl in the relationship.”

“Well I’d assume so seeing as you just let me tie you up.” She pushed his hands and crawled onto his hips sitting there and taking his hands positioning them above his head.

“Well maybe I’d like to tie you up.”

“Well maybe I’d like for you to tie me up too.” He chuckles. Her cheeks turned red and she looked away.

“Really? You would?”

“Sure, I think having you commanding me around and having your way with me sounds pretty inviting.”

“Well, maybe we’ll have to talk about that then.”

“Maybe we will.” She says biting her lip.

He pushed her off of him and grabs the phone again from underneath her and puts the show back on causing Marinette to laugh and cuddle into his side to watch as well.


	14. Shut your lying mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Marinette and Adrien attend a party and Lila finally makes an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh noooo Volpina is going to try and fuck things up nooooooo

Marinette and Adriens outfit, copy and paste the link into your web search :3 http://www.polyvore.com/dinner/set?id=200282806

 

Once Marinettes parents came home Adrien apologized to them which went over smoothly when he explained what had happened. They were all sitting down eating dinner when Adrien remembered something.

“Oh yeah! Marinette, my father is having a sort of party where different designers and business owners meet up, and he said you could come if you wanted. He also suggested you design a dress to wear so you can show off your work, and maybe get an internship here.” He says looking down at her. “You know for your senior year, it would look good on college applications, maybe even get you some new scholarships.”

“Oh Adrien, tell your father that’s very sweet, when is this party?” Her mother asks.

“two weeks.” He says biting his lip.

“two weeks? That’s ok, I could probably make you a suit to match me, if you’d like.” She blushes.

“I’d be honored to wear whatever you make.” He smiles down at her and her mother swooned softly elbowing her husband to look at the way they were gazing at eachother.

“Alright I’ll start working on that, would you care to drive me to get new fabrics after dinner?” She smiles and he nods.

“Of course.” He smiles taking another bit of his porkchop.

“Then it’s settled.”

 

-Miraculous Ladybug-

“Stop moving around so much Adrien! The party starts in an hour and I still need to get ready! I’m almost done with your suit I just need to take it in a bit on the side and if you keep moving ill stab you with my needle!”

“Kinky.” He teases earning him a poke.

“Ouch ok I’m sorry.” He laughs watching her work diligently as he held his arms out to the side as she worked sewing on his side as soft music played from her radio.

“They look nice Marinette.” He says admiring the dress she made hanging on a hanger from her closet door.

“Just nice?” she mumbles moving back to look at her stitching before continuing on.

“They’re brilliant Marinette, amazing designs, I like your dresses lace, it makes it look elegant yet casual which most designers cant catch.” He says looking down at her.

“Thank you, I know you know about fashion so I do like your input.”

“You’re welcome. I also appreciate the lowcut V-neck, gives me a great view of my girls.”

“Your girls? Funny I don’t remember signing away my boobs.”

“Oh but you did.” He chuckles.

“They’re mine now.”

“Can you guys shut up.” Plagg groans gagging slightly as he flies over hovering around Marinette as he watched her work.

“Plagg come on leave them be.” Tikki giggles and Adrien smiles at her in thanks.

“You’re designs are really nice Marinette.” Plagg says admiring her work on Adriens suits.

“This is even better than some of the suits Adrien has in his closet.” He says referring to the grey suit with the red wine colored tie.

“I doubt that but thank you.”

“No really, it’s really good.” He says biting his lip.

“Well thank you Plagg, I don’t get much praise from you so that makes me happy.” Marinette smiles before pulling away.

“Ok, and done.” She smiles admiring him before walking to her closet and grabbing the dress. She walked into her bathroom and put it on spinning slightly to look for any rips or tears in the hems.  The dress was low cut and went to her mid thigh. It had a red wine color which matched Adriens tie and was tight around her abdomen. When she was satisfied she took her hair out of its bun and turned on her curling iron. Adrien walked into the bathroom closing the door and walking to the toilet.  
“Are you seriously going to pee while I’m doing my hair?” She asks not looking at him as she curled a strand.

“Hey, when mother nature calls there’s nothing I can do.” He laughs.

“You’re disgusting.” She sighs, a ghost of a smile on her face as she finished her curls, pulling half of it up and putting a bow that matched her dress to cover the hair tie.

Once he was done he bumped her with his hip so he could wash his hands and she groaned.

“First you pee while im doing my hair and now you push me away while im doing my makeup. I should’ve stabbed you more than once.” She teases leaning in next to him to apply her mascara before looking in the mirror and sighing.  
“I don’t think I can do this Adrien…” Marinette mumbles messing with her dress.

“Come one you look fine, the dress you designed is beautiful along with the suit you made me. We look great, my father will love it.” He says standing behind her in the mirror.

“There will be so many famous designers at your fathers party and I’m so nervous.” She mumbles turning around to look at him. She smiled at his slicked back hair and bit her lip.

“You’re right about that suit looking great on you though.” She grins reaching out to touch it again.

“Come on, put on your shoes and grab your wallet and then we’ll go. Tikki, Plagg, Marinette made a little pocket inside my jacket for you guys, so come on.” He smiles holding open his jacket for the kwamis to settle in.

He opened her door for her and they stepped down the stairs and Marinettes mother covered her mouth as she looked at them.  
“You guys look so nice.” She mumbles leaning forwards to admire Marinettes work.  
“This is gorgeous Mari.”

“Thanks mom.” She blushes.

“Hold on I want a picture you guys look so cute.” Her mother says scurrying for her camera.

“Ok smile.” Her mom cheers. Adrien took Marinettes hip and pulled her into his side leaning down and pressing his lips to the top of her head.  
“Oh this picture is so cute! Ok, have fun you too.” Her mom smiles as Adrien kept his hand around her waist and lead her outside opening the car door for her.  
“Such a gentleman.” She laughs.

“I can be when I want to.” He grins down at her before she climbed in and he shut the door. Once he started driving they sat in comfortable silence as she peered out the window at the familiar Paris lights.

“The party’s at you house right?” She asks smiling at him and he nods.

“Yeah, its outside. It’s really just a bunch of old people congratulating me on my modeling and asking about fashion. Really boring.” He teases.

“That sounds amazing, they’re will be so much inspiration.” She sighs as they pull into his garage and he hops out opening her door again for her helping her out.  
“Wow, im impressed, Mr.Agreste, are you trying to get laid tonight?” She teases quietly as they walk inside her hand around her waist once again.

“Oh but how could I not be? Especially with you in that dress, it looks so good on you.” He growls playfully.

There were already people there walking around, butlers were handing out champagne as they walked outside. Marinette admired the soft hanging lights streaming above her head lighting the place as soft jazz music played.  There were a few photographers there and one noticed Adrien, immediately walking over.

“Oh, Mr.Agreste you’re here, mind if I take your picture?”

“Sure.” He smiles. Marinette turned to move out of the way but Adrien pulled her back over into his side.

“Who designed the suit your wearing?” He asked after taking the picture and pulling out his notepad.

“My girlfriend actually, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“Oh is this your girlfriend? We were unaware you were dating anyone.” He says looking down at the two teens, before scribbling down some words in his notepad.

“Yes, this is, she actually designed her dress as well, both handmade.”

“Wow, that’s impressive.” Someone else said and Marinette turned around to see Gabriel.

“Oh, hello Mr.Ag- I er, mean Gabriel.” She squeaks remembering when he told her to call him by his name.

“I didn’t expect you to also make my sons suit. Very good work, your stitching in between the cuts you made when tailoring the back could use some work but other than that, It’s a gorgeous suit.”

“Thank you so much for your input.” She smiles looking up at him.

“I’d like to show you around but I see Adrien has that handled, enjoy yourself.” He says ushering them away. Marinette and Adrien were handed a glass of champagne which they gladly  accepted. Adrien led her around and introduced her to plenty designers some of which gave her their cards and asked she called them. Marinette was in heaven as she walked around with him, who every so often would lean down and press a soft kiss to her head for a picture.

The live jazz band was beautiful and at one point Adrien danced with her in front of the band causing several other couples to join in as well. Marinettes head was leaning against Adriens chest as they danced listening to his heart beat mixed with music, almost as if there were in sync.  


“I love you so much, thank you Adrien.” She whispers. He smiles and leans down pressing a soft kiss to the exposed skin on her shoulder.

“Anything for you.” He whispers and she smiled feeling her heart flutter. She pulled away when the song ended and pulled him along with her to the food table.

“Oh wow, this all looks so good.” Marinette grins practically drooling over the different dishes.

“Have whatever you’d like, that’s why its here.” He teases. Marinette grins and starts to pile dishes onto her plate grinning happily and Adrien laughs behind her.

“I know what i said but damn, save some food for the others Mari.”

“Oh shut up!” She giggles slapping him. He leaned forward and pinched her butt causing her to squeak.

“What did I say about telling me to shut up?” He growls and her cheeks turn bright red.

“Sorry…” She giggles taking a bite of her quiche grinning at him with her mouth full.

“You are disgusting.” He laughs letting her go and pushing her away from him and she giggles stuffing her face further.

 

-Miraculous Ladybug-

“Pass me the water bottle please.” Marinette sighs sitting down outside as she waited for school to start.

“Graduation is in four months.” Alya says breaking the silence as she scrolled through her phone before she looked up at them.

“Have you guys look at any colleges?” Nino asks.

“I’m still trying to get into that dumb scholarship to go to IFA.” Marinette sighs sliding her water bottle around in her hands. “I have several outfits set up to audition with but you know…It’s really competitive, even with your fathers scholarship and the miraculous chance I get in, who knows if I can even afford it.” She groans. “What about you guys?”

“Well, Im going to Full Sail, I already got my acceptance letter, so you’re looking at a future journalist major.” Alya smirks pounding her chest.

“Nino?” Adrien asks turning to his best friend.

“Don’t look at me, I’m taking class online at the community college so I can work on my music. I’m majoring in music production. Nothing to fancy, I got my lady here to help me with that, besides I’ll be famous.” He laughs as Alya elbows him.

“What about you Adrien?” Alya asks and Marinette turned to him.

“I don’t know.” He mumbles.

“My father wants me to just inherit the company and take business classes online so I can continue modeling, but I, I want to be a physics teacher I think. I want to major in education and theoretical physics.” Adrien says resting his chin on his hand. Marinette smiled at him  feeling her chest warm. Adrien would be a great teacher.

“I think you should do what you want Adrien.” Marinette smiles. “It’s your life, and I think you’d make a wonderful teacher.” She praises and he smiles at her.

“Thanks Mari.” He smiles leaning down and pressing his lips to hers when he hears Chloe yelling about something. Marinette notices too and see’s that she’s complaining to Sabrina, apparently about some girl having Jagged Stone writing a song about her.

“Gotta pee, be right back.” Marinette smiles rubbing Adriens head before disappearing into the school.

“We’re gonna head to my locker Adrien, catch you in class.” Nino smiles standing up and teasingly mocking Marinettes actions, rubbing his head and leaving.  Adrien rolled of your his eyes as he listened to people taking about a new girl to the school when he heard someone sit down next to him.

"Is this seat taken?” a girls voice asked and he looked up meeting a pair of hazel eyes.

“Oh uhm I guess not.” He says leaning away from her noticing how close she was.

“I’m Lila, and you must Adrien Agreste, im a big fan of your work.” She grins moving towards him and once again he backed up looking uncomfortable.

“Oh? A-are you into fashion.”

“You could say that.” She grins. “But im more into models, I also know you’re famous, im famous too meaning I know a lot of famous people. Jagged stone even wrote a song about me.”

“Oh? Well I wouldn’t say I know a lot of famous people.” Adrien shrugs. “I’ve met ladybug once but you know, she hangs around Paris a lot.” He says trying to be nice to the new girl.

“Oh! Ladybug? I’m really good friends with her, yeah, she uhm she actually saved me and we’ve been BFF’s since.” Lila lied looking up at him. Adrien, whom obviously knew she was lying, just raised an eyebrow.

“Ladybug saved you? Didn’t you say you just came into town.” A new voice asked and Adrien looked up to see Marinette back.

“Yeah, well it just happened, like a few days ago.”

“Funny, there hasn’t been a fight with ladybug in maybe two weeks.” Marinette says looking at her confused. “Where did she save you from?”

“W-Well I tripped and a-almost got hit by a car and she pulled me away…U-uhm who even are you?” Lila asked her confidence back.

“Adrien’s girlfriend who are you?” Marinette all but growls and Adriens eyes widened at her feeling his heart race.

“Y-you’re his girlfriend? W-well i-I’m his friend, Lila.”

“Well listen here Lila, I don’t appreciate how close you’re sitting to Adrien, nor do I care for the fact that your breasts are on full display in front of him, what’s the matter? Don’t think you can get a guy without being a whore and pressing your rather unimpressive tits in their face? So do us both a favor, and shut your mouth because you’ve spilled nothing but lies from it the moment you opened it, and leave us alone, because I can assure you he’s not interested in whatever you got going on there, and neither am I so go.” She growls moving closer and Lila jumps slightly before tears fill her eyes and she runs off the other way. Marinette felt shocked the moment she left at the words she had said.

“That was a little harsh…” Adrien says looking up at her and she bit her lip.

“I know…I have no idea what just happened, it was like I couldn’t stop my mouth from moving…” She says biting her lip. “And what’s worse is…I don’t feel bad.” She says looking down at him.


	15. uhm...shopping?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Marinette becomes Mrs.Agreste and shopping is mentioned

“Don’t you think you could’ve been a little nicer to Lila?”

“Don’t you think you should drop the subject?” She growls. “I don’t want to talk about that girl anymore, but it seems that’s all you want to do, why do you care about her so much?” Marinette hisses looking over his shoulder at the different apartments he was looking at.

“I don’t care per say, I’m just saying you could’ve handled the situation nicer, you are Ladybug don’t you think you should be able to keep yourself, you know, under control?”

“Say one more thing about how you’re on Lila’s side and I’m leaving.” She huffs.

“Sorry, sorry.” He mumbles continuing to scroll through the different apartments.

“That one’s nice.” Marinette mumbles pointing to the picture. He clicks on it and she grins brightly.

“Isn’t that what you wanted? 3 bedrooms 2 bathrooms, a living room dining area and a fairly large kitchen, it’s only….half a mile from the school, and the college you want to go to.” Marinette smirks.

“And a mile from the college you’d like to go to.” He says looking up at her.

“What does that have to do with you buying this apartment and oh my god are you asking me to move in with you?” She squeaks staring at him with wide eyes.

“Well not right now when I move in, but maybe after high school? It’s closer to your college then your house and your parents approve of me and they know we’re sexually active so that’s not a problem and-“

“Adrien, you’re rambling.” She laughs pressing her finger to his lips. “Anyway, after high school, and by the chance I get into that college, I would love to move in with you.” She smiles leaning down and pressing her lips gently to his.

“Ok.” He grins looking slightly dazed.

“Ok, well request a tour dummy.” She laughs as his eyes seem to widen.

“O-Oh right yeah.” He laughs opening his email to email them.

“Now we wait.” He chuckles.

“It’s fairy affordable.” She mumbles scrolling through the information.

“You’re right, especially if I keep modeling for my dad and get a small job, besides I’m kind of already filthy rich sooooo.” He mumbles making Marinette punch him.

“Oh shut up, and if I live with you I’ll split the bill.”

“Uhm, no need Mari, don’t stress yourself out…” he mumbles thinking about how she could barely afford schooling; she didn’t need to worry about an apartment. She stared at him quizzically before sighing.

“It’s not that big of a deal, I’ll be able to help don’t worry. Anyway, let’s go get lunch and then maybe after that the realtor will get back to us and we can go check it out.” She grins standing up from his bed. He grabbed her waist and pulled her down onto his lap pressing his lips to her repeatedly making her giggle softly as he attacked her with kisses.

“I’m sorry I made upset earlier.” He says looking down at her.  
  
“That’s alright Adrien.” She smiles before she erupted into giggles as his fingers started to run along her sides poking and pinching. She turned into a hysterical mess as he pushed her onto the bed tickling her mercilessly.

“D-don’t! S-stop!” she laughs before Adrien smirks.

“Oh don’t stop? Well your wish is my command princess.”

“No!” She cackled squirming underneath him. “I meant don’t- period, stop-period!” She laughs before he releases her.

“Well why didn’t you just say so.”  He grins helping her up.

“You’re such an asshole.”

“What was that?” He asks sitting up.

“Nothing, nothing!” she giggled running out of his room before bumping into his body guard and landing on her butt.

“Oh, sorry.” She giggles looking up at him. The man smiled softly putting a hand down for her as Adrien walked out closing his door.

“Hey get up off the floor Marinette we have places to go, were you raised in a barn?” He asks walking passed her. She stuck her tongue out at him as his bodyguard helped her up before they waved to him and the two made their way out to Adriens’ car.

“God I love your car so much.” She groans.

“Wanna drive?” he asks holding out the keys to her.

“You’d let me drive your car?”

“Sure as long as you’re careful with her, Sylvie is gentle.” He says snatching the keys away from her hands.

“You named your car Sylvie?” Marinette chuckles grabbing them away and getting in the drivers side as he climbs in the passenger side.

“Yes, so be careful with her.”

“Oh you’re so full of shit, I’m a great driver, we’ll be fine.” She smiles pulling out and driving down to the small 50’s themed diner.

“So, if you get this apartment are you planning on moving right away?”

“Probably, it’s open already so, if we go on the tour and I like it then yeah. I’d like to move as soon as possible.”

“So as soon as possible, like even starting tomorrow?”

“If I could.”

“It’s going to be weird…” she sighs pulling into the parking spot and turning off the car.

“Weird?”

“Yeah…You’re going to have your own place…have you talked to your father already?” she asks getting out of the car. He smiles down at her intertwining their fingers. She used to hate going out with Adrien, mainly because he was famous and often people would stare or ask him for autographs as he got more famous. They walked into the café and she already noticed people watching them and he only gripped her hand tighter.

“Two?” the hostess asks grabbing two menus.

“Yes, thank you.” Adrien smiles pulling Marinette along as they sat down on a table by the window.

“What can I get you guys?”

“Chocolate milkshake.” Adrien says looking up at her.

“Alright and you?”

“Uhm strawberry.” Marinette smiles as the waitress nods and walks away.

“Do you have furniture for the apartment?” she asks biting her lip.

“Yeah, well some, I have stuff for my bedroom, and then I have a couch and a TV in my room for the living room, and obviously bathroom stuff. It said that it comes with appliances and a washer and dryer so all I really need is a kitchen table and some chairs.” Adrien says smiling at the waitress as she drops off their drinks.

“Which I’m guessing wouldn’t be so hard for you to simply buy.”

“I suppose not.” He smiles sipping his milkshake.

“The other rooms however will be so lonely. I’m planning to make one an office, you know for school work and what not, and I was thinking, maybe when you move in or if you move in, the third room, could be your office, for your clothing designs and making or whatever it is you do.” He says softly.

“Really?” She smiles thinking about having her own office, living in an apartment with Adrien. Her thoughts were cut off when his phone went off. She looked up at him as he opened his phone and grinned.

“They’re willing to give us a tour, in an hour.” He smiles.

“Sounds good as long as we eat fast.” She grins as the waitress comes back to take their order.

 

-Miraculous Ladybug-

 

“Wow.” Marinette breathes walking into the lobby of the apartment complex. She looked up at the chandelier and then her eyes drifted to the soft velvety chairs set up in what appeared to be a living area, or maybe a waiting area. It looked nice, none the less, and had two vending machines in a glass walled room next to it.

“Mr. and Mrs. Agreste? I’m Lillian, are you two interested in looking at the apartment?” a middle aged woman with blonde hair in a tight bun asks approaching them. Marinette felt her cheeks heat up at being called Mrs. Agreste but Adrien nodded without correcting her.

“Yes we are, right princess?” He smirks looking down at Marinette enjoying the flushed red color she bore.

“Y-Yes.” She smiles blushing even harder at the grin Lillian was giving them.

“It’s indoors I like that.” She breathes. “And it had elevators, I’m already sold.” She giggles holding onto Adriens hand as they followed the lady known as Lillian into the elevator which landed on the fourth floor.

“You’ll like to know that all the rooms have four locks on the doors and the hallways have camera security.” She says unlocking a door on the right. They stepped in and Marinette felt her jaw drop. The door opened to a kitchen on the left and the laundry room on the right, which could be closed by a sliding door. She followed Lillian into an open room looking around amazed at how big it was.

“In here is the living room dining room area, its big enough to be both, but this is basically the main room which opens up to all the other rooms.” She explained. Turning right Marinette could see a small hallway that could be closed off by a door. She followed Adrien and Lillian opening the sliding door to reveal a bedroom right ahead, a bedroom to the left and then a bathroom to the right. They followed Lillian into the bathroom when she began to speak again.

“This is a full bathroom, with a shower, which is also a bathtub, and granite counter tops.” She says showing them around the bathroom and then leading them into each room which were surprisingly big.

They then walked out and back into the living and dining area, which had a door parallel to the front door, which they soon learned to be a well sized balcony. Next to that was the master bedroom which also had doors to the balcony from inside glass windows which were covered by curtains.

“Wow I really like this.” Marinette smiles opening the door inside to the bathroom.

“Somewhere you’d enjoy to live?” Adrien grins putting an arm around her shoulder.

“It has a bathtub with jets, of course I’d like it; the closet is huge.” She groans opening the walk in closet that shared a wall with the kitchen.

“The apartments all like on big circle that move around the living room, I like that. I think you’ll like living here too Adrien.” She says looking up at him.

“I’m sold.” He smiled kissing her head.

“Good because it’s cheap for such good quality, you’d be crazy if you didn’t buy it. I’m so excited for you!” She says clasping her hands together.

“I’m more excited to bend you over in each room.” He smirks making her entire face turn bright red. They turned around to see Lillians’ face bright red as well.

“Thin walls.” The realtor says biting her cheek giving the two an embarrassed smile.

“Only downside.” Adrien says feeling his neck and ears heat up as they all started to laugh.

“So you like it?”

“Yeah. I do, I like it a lot; I’m interested in renting.” He smiles.

“All right, well come this way we have much to talk about.” She smiles ushering them into the kitchen.

-Miraculous Ladybug-

“I can’t believe you’ll have your own apartment in a week!” She squeaks shaking his shoulders.

“That’s if I get improved.” He laughs as they drive back to his house.

“When you get approved dumb ass.” She giggles as they pulled into his house and he looked around.

“My dad’s not home.”

“Oh?” She smiles climbing out of the car. Before she could turn around and speak Adrien had her lips covered by his own. He tapped her hips for her to jump which she easily complied. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder as they made their way into his room before he laid her down on the bed. He pulled her on his chest and just wrapped his arms around her waist.

“There’s some things we need to talk about Mari.” He says softly burying his face in her hair.

“What do you mean?” she asks biting her lip.

“About….about our…uhm having sex. I know I tied you up that one time, but that was uh very, how can I put this, small on the scale of what I’d like to do.”

“So what do we have to talk about?”

“Things you’d be ok with me doing to you, or uhm, to me.” He says softly.

“Things like what?”

“Well there’s a small list I’ll uh give you.” He whispers rubbing her arms.

“I’d be ok with anything you do to me.”

“Uhm no you wouldn’t.” He chuckles. “And these are more of preferences, things I know I should and shouldn’t do.” He says.

“Oh, are there some things that uh, hurt?” She asks biting her lip.

“Well yeah, some things.” He says as she leans up from his chest to look at her.

“Things like what?” she says tilting her head.

“Well right off the top of my head there’s spanking-“

“You already do that to me.” She interrupts.

“Not as hard as I could have, whips, rope, tape…clamps.”

“Clamps?” She squeaks horror in her eyes.

“No clamps…got it, got it.” He says chuckling.

“Rope?”

“Well they’re kind of a setback, when your partners tied up with rope, it’s harder to change positions, kind of gets in the way with all those knots, not to mention rope burn if your suspended.”

“Suspended?” She asks biting her lip. “Like hanging from something.”

“Not something we have to do.” He says looking up at her.

“I don’t know I’d have to experience it. Do you like having uhm….things done to you or are you a uh…what’s the word, dom?”

“I’d like to believe I’m a switch.”

“A switch? As in both submissive and dominant?” She asks confused.

“Yeah, well I’m not professional or anything. I was introduced to all of this by my last girlfriend.” He says.

“Chloe!?”

“Chloe and I were never dating.” He laughs. “No Lana, when I was seventeen she was 19 and her ex-boyfriend had started her so I acted as her sub in most of our relationship until I got used to it and we switched off.” He explained.

“Oh, so Lana used to tie you up?” She asks biting her lip.

“That’s not all this is Marinette.”

“So what would you like me to do to you?”

“Uhm…ever heard of pegging?” He asks biting his lip.

“As in me wearing a strap on and well…Yes I’ve heard of it. Is…that something you’re into?” She asks smirking down at him. His entire face erupted into red and she enjoyed every second.

“Yes.” He swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Oh, well I wouldn’t mind, the thought of bending you over and hitting you from behind, hearing you moaning my name and begging for your release…that sounds kind of nice.”

“Fuck Marinette, shut up.” He groans dropping his body against the bed.

“Ok ok sorry, anyway, people actually use tape as a bond?” She asks surprised biting her lip.

“Mmm, it’s painful, especially if you have any hair. It like rips it off like a Band-Aid Painful.” He laughs looking at her pained expression.

“Where do I even get any of that… stuff?” She asks biting her lip and he grins.

“I believe it’s time we go shopping my dear Mari.” He smirks making her face erupt into color.

“W-what?” She whimpers.


	16. Petunia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which many things are bought

“I’m so uncomfortable.” Marinette groans entering the store. She looked up and groaned staring at herself in the mirror.

“And did we really have to wear disguises?” She groans dropping her head against her hand as he pulled her inside. She looked up at his sports cap and sunglasses before sighing.

“Was the mustache really necessary?”

“Yes my dear child, now lets go buy you some toys.” He smiles patting the beanie on her head.

“I do like these sunglasses though. I’m keeping them.”

“Ok princess. Now don’t stray too far from me. They’re usually good with keeping the creeps out but you know.” He chuckles wrapping an arm around her shoulder as he grabs a basket.

“God this is so embarrassing.” She whines looking around at the different items on the shelves.

“Shhh, you get to pick out some things you’d like alright?”

“Alright.” She mumbles kneeling down in front of the different toys.

“Prostate toys? Is that for me or for you?”

“Yes.” He chuckles. She bites her lip before staring at a prostate massager and dropping it in the basket.

“Ok.” He smiles watching her cheeks heat up before she continues forwards.

“Penis rings?” She squeaks.

“Nuh uh, that’s one of the things im not ok with, they say they’re pleasureful but uhm not when you put them on and then swell and then uh yeah, no.” he laughs.

“Penis pump? God this is so embarrassing.”

“Why would I need a pump when I have your mouth?” He smirks watching her stand back up. She looked at several strap ons before picking up one and throwing it in as well.

She watches as Adrien looked at different collars and cuffs.

“Get the leather ones.” Is all she mumbles before turning into the next isle. Her eyes widened at the large assortment of whips and what appeared to be floggers? Her hands traced against the feathers of a feather duster when she felt a hand go around her waist. She turned around to ask a question assuming it was Adrien but her entire face paled when she realized it wasn’t him, but a man who seemed to be twice her age.

“Hey there, looking for a dom?” He smirks his hands gripping her hips tightly.

“Oh uhm not thank you! I have a boyfriend already and he-“

“He’s standing right here.” Adrien growls. The man turned around and let out a heafty chuckle as Marinette quickly scurried to Adrien his hand clasping around her wrist pulling her roughly over to him.

“This scrawny thing? Why don’t you leave the little sissy boy and come experience a real man?”

“No tha-

“Why don’t you shut your fucking mouth and stop predatoring on a child.” Adrien growls and the mans eyes widen.

“C-child? You’re under 18?” Marinette was indeed not under 18, although she only just turned 18, the horror on his face made Adrien smirk.

“She’s 16 now leave her alone.” He growls making the man scurry away quickly.

“You dirty liar.” Marinette chuckles but the intense stare Adrien was giving her made her heart race.

“Lets go.” He growls grabbing a whip that appeared to have several leather tassles and throwing it in the basket before moving to the selfcheckout. He got everything and placed it in the bag before leave and dragging Marinette behind him.

“Adrien come on? Are you mad at me?”

“Not mad at you.” He huffs opening her door and all but shoving her inside the car.

“You seem mad.”

“I am mad.” He growls.

“You said you weren’t…”

“I said im not mad at you. Im still pissed off, god the way he was looking at you, like you were some kind of toy on the shelves.” He hissed turning the car on and driving to his new apartment.

“Adrien come on it’s ok….” She mumbles biting her lip.

“It’s not ok…Can you just shut up for a second so I can calm down.” He groans his knuckles turning white as they drove. She bit her lip and stared out the window before he sighed.

“I’m sorry I talked to you like that…”

“That’s ok.”

“No it’s not ok, I’m trying to get better with managing my anger but I’m so comfortable around you my nice guy persona fades and I end up snapping and taking my frustration out on you and that’s not alright.”

“Its fine, I understand.” She says as he pulls into the parking garage.

“Ok.” He sighs getting out of the car.

They walked into his apartment and she giggled at all the boxes that still lay unpacked. He dropped his bags on the dining table and Marinette rolled her eyes as they walked into his bedroom. The only thing set up was his bed and dresser. He pulled her down on the bed and smiled pulling out his Ds and turning it on.

“Oh god.” Marinette groaned after about thirty minutes of watching him play. “This is like watching paint dry you’re literally so bad at this.”

 Marinette glared at Adrien as they layed in the bed of his apartment. Her head was on his shoulder her arms wrapped around his torso as he tapped away on the buttons of his ds.

"Don't use the masterball on lugia! Save it for another Legendary, use the ultra ball."

"You're such a nerd princess."

"And you are so bad at this game! Let me play." She groans lifting her head off his shoulder.

"No Mari, lay back down." He pouts. She roles her eyes and runs a hand through her hair.

"You alright?" He asks softly sitting up and resting his Ds on the side table. She glanced around at all of the unpacked boxes.

"Marinette?" Adrien asks worriedly moving closer to her.

"It's…so strange." She says softly.

"Huh? What's strange?"

"All of this." She sighs gesturing her hands around.

"Senior year is almost over, you have your own apartment. Just the thought that I'm alone with my boyfriend in his apartment. It's strange."

"We're getting older baby." Adrien smiles wrapping his arms around her torso.

"I know, it's gross." She laughs. "I wish everything would start over you know? We could go back to 8th grade and do it all over again." She sighs. Adrien nods against her head.

"I know what you mean…it's scary, we're going to be in control of our own life soon, things are changing. But it doesn't have to be bad Marinette, as long as we're together, everything's all right…right?"

"Right you goofball." She chuckles laying back down on his bed.

"Good don't scare me and zone out like that again."

"Sorry." She smiles before looking down at his unpacked boxes

"you really need to unpack." She sighs staring up at him.

"I will, all in good time. It's exam time, let's relax." He smiles dropping next to her.

"Yeah perfect time to relax." She cackles.

"Plagg! You are centuries old! Stop acting like a child and give me my cookie back!" Tikki yelled as the two blasted into the room tikki holding onto plaggs tail who was holding onto a half eaten cookie.

“Hey! Hey!!" Marinette yelled climbing off the bed and grabbing the two in other hands.

 "What is going on!?" She asks glaring at each of the Kwamis.

"Plagg stole my cookie!"

"Only because you wouldn't pet me! You're paying meowr attention to that food then me!"

"Sound familiar?" Adrien laughs watching the three of them.

"Oh you two! Get out!" Marinette laughs as the two Kwamis flutter out of the room.

"Babe." Marinette turned over her shoulder and looked at Adrien.

"Hmm?"

"C'mere." He smiles opening an arm for her. She crawls onto bed and straddles Adriens lap. He brings his hand up and cups her face leaning in and pressing his lips to hers softly.

"I love you Mari." He whispers between their small little kisses.

“Love you too.” She grins.

“And im very excited to try out everything I bought on you.”

“You are insufferable. But it’s going to have to wait because I have some designs to finish, want to uhm I dunno set up a time to do all of this?” She asks biting her lip.

“Set up a time? Like a uhm date?” he asks.

“Yeah like a uhm play date.” She smirks and he groans.

“Ok, ok. I’ll uhm I’ll plan the evening then.”

“Alright that’s exciting, to think of all the things you could do to me with everything you bought.”

“Want a ride home?”

“Nah, I drove here so ill just go. See you later lovely.” She smiles leaning down and pressing her lips to his.

“It’s so lonely here without you.” He whines.

“Hey!” Plagg groans staring at him.

“What am I? Chopped liver?”

“Close, I’d rather the chopped liver.”

“Get a dog.” Marinette grins before walking out with Tikki.

“A dog?” Adrien wonders aloud.

“Oh no. Don’t even think about it. I do not want a dog in this apartment.” Plagg says crossing his arms.

“Oh come on Plagg, it might be nice to have a dog. I will allow any other pet. But no dog.” He growls.

“No dog huh?” he wonders before a devilish smirk crosses his face.

“Adrien what are you thinking?” He asks.

 

-Miraculous Ladybug-

Marinette went to Adriens place the next day. They had school tomorrow and she needed help with calculus, and also thought she could help him unpack. She knocked on the door and ehard what sounded like…snorting? The door opened and her feet were instantly getting sniffed by a pig.

“Marinette meet Petunia, she’s a teacup pig.” Adrien smiled leaning down to pick her up.  Marinette stared at him before erupting into giggles.

“You’re so weird of course you’d get a pig when I said get a dog.” She laughs taking the pig from his arms and holding her.

“Hello Petunia aren’t you just the cutest thing ever.” She smiled looking down at the small white and black pig who was sporting a pink collar.

“Plagg said we couldn’t get a dog.” He shrugs.

“So last night you went out and bought a pig?” She laughs setting her down on the floor and watching it run into its small bed cuddling in the blanket.

“God you’re so strange.” She laughs before noticing there were less boxes. “Oh my gosh Adrien! Are you unpacking!?” She asks her eyes wide with mock.

“I hate you. But yes I am unpacking, the living room is already done.” He says ushering to the corner of the room with a tv on a tv stand stocked with movies and a couch with a coffee table and two matching chair next to it.

“The dining room looks nice as well.” She says looking up at the painting on the wall next to the dinging table which had a vase with flowers in it before turning to the kitchen.

“I’ll unpack your dishes and stuff.” She smiles turning on music as Adrien nods walking into his bedroom to finish unpacking in there. She felt more sniffing at her feet and watched as Petunia waddled around her before walking into a liitter box in the small laundry room.

“Your pig is litterbox trained?” She called to him laughing softly.

“She’s the best isn’t she?” he smiles poking his head out from the master bedroom.

“Weirdo.” She giggles finishing packing away the dishes.

 


	17. Disclose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Marinette realizes everyone has secrets they dont want to tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i know it's been forever, ive been really busy with school and honestly i've lost the spark in writing this story, it takes me forever to write it but dont worry im not going to give up :)

Marinette could feel Lila’s stare although she decided to ignore it. Adrien was hers and Lila would just have to learn to deal with it, it’s not Marinette’s fault that Lila was a liar. It even sounded right, Lila the Liar.

“Marinette what are you thinking about?” Marinette looked up to see Adrien staring down at her.

“Huh? Oh nothing, just about our play date.” She smirks staring up at him.

“god stop calling it that.” He laughs as he notices Alya and Nino making their way over with Nathanael and Rose.

“Hey guys!” Marinette smiles ignoring the look she received from Adrien giggling quietly.

“Where’s Juleka?” Adrien asks looking away from Marinette to Rose who instantly pouted.

“We got into a fight.”

“Oh no, about what?” Marinette asks as Rose pulled up a chair to their desk.

“About that new girl Lila, apparently she and Prince Ali dated and obviously you know I had a crush on him I was interested and Juleka got mad thinking I was interested in dating him, which I wasn’t! I was just curious on how he was doing and then Lila started to say that the reason they broke up was because of me but that’s not true! I haven’t talked to him since middle school, but Juleka won’t listen to me.” She sighs.

“Lila seems to be starting a lot of problems, maybe I should talk to her.” She hisses making Adrien give her a warning glance.

“Well maybe you could talk to Juleka and explain that you haven’t even talked to him in a while.”

“I tried to explain myself but you know how she is! She gets so negative and then stops talking to everyone.” Rose sighs making Marinette growl in irritation.

“Don’t worry Rose we’ll talk to Juleka.” Adrien smiles.                                                                                                   

“Have you noticed that everyone seems to be in a bad mood lately?” He asks tugging Marinette away as rose waves goodbye to them. “Including you.”

“I don’t know I just get really, angry when everyone starts talking about Lila! She’s a bad person.” Adrien grabs Marinette’s hips and turns her around pressing his lips to hers.

“Listen to me, don’t worry about Lila or her dumb lies.” He smiles holding her still. She sighs slightly before nodding.

“You’re right sorry, I shouldn’t be getting so angry when I know she’s wrong anyway.” She mumbles and he nods pulling her back inside the school building.

“Right, so let’s just think about something else shall we? Like our play date.” He winks making Marinette giggle.

“I believe not even fifteen minutes ago you told me not to say that.”

“Shhh.” He laughs shoving her face away making her giggle softly.

“Guys!” Alya yells running over making them stop their playful banter.

“What’s up?” Marinette asks looking up.

“N-Nino he’s being really weird…. He just told me randomly that sometimes he uh nevermind but he keeps randomly blurting out some really uhm strange facts and he sort of looks sort of like he’s in a trance, can you come see for yourself?” Alya asks before she seemed to stagger forwards and her eyes looked up.

“Whenever you start to talk about Adrien I pretend to listen but most of the time I’m ignoring you and texting Nino.”

Marinettes eyes widened. “Uh wow ok Alya, ouch.” She says laughing awkwardly.

“Nino tells me he’s jealous of all the time you’re spending with Marinette.” Alya says turning to Adrien who bit his lip looking a little guilty.

“Damn well I guess that’s true.”

Alya opened her mouth to speak again but Marinette grabbed Adrien and pulled him away. “Don’t you think that’s a little weird.”

“Yeah it’s almost as if they were put under a spell-

“Well well well, looks like I found you two.” They both looked up their eyes widened when they noticed a girl who was dressed in the most skimpy outfit Marinette had ever thought she’d seen. She was in an almost translucent sheer outfit with just a red thong and bra underneath.

“I am Disclose! No one will be able to tell lies, not while I’m around.”

Marinette’s eyes widened, come on Adrien we need to transform.” She squeaks pulling him behind her before they reached the side building transforming.

“This has to be Lila’s doing.”

“I knew her good for nothing lies would start issues, especially for us.” She growls running out to see the girl who quickly turned around. She jumped slightly at the speed in which they were noticed.

“Maybe it’s time you two come clean huh? Let’s hear what secrets our dear heroes have.” Disclose cackled raising her hands as light shone in them before blasting towards them. They both dove to different sided avoiding the blast.

“No need to run kids! It’s not polite to keep secrets!” She screams running towards them tackling Ladybug to the ground who screeched slightly. This girl was ridiculously fast.  
“C-Chat!” She screamed struggling under the girls grip. She tried to lift her arm to throw her yoyo scince Chat seemed unresponsive but Disclose slammed her head against Ladybugs making hers hit the concrete casuing black spots to cloud her vision.

“Chat!” She screamed but she couldn’t even see him from where Disclose sat.

“And now to disclose the biggest secret.” She smirks reaching for ladybugs earrings. Marinette started to panic as she struggled around underneath disclose despite the concussion she was sure she had from her head bouncing off the concrete. Disclose had her hands on Ladybugs earrings before she was ripped off of her. Ladybug looked up completely frazzled to see Lila looking nervous as she offered Ladybug a hand who accepted it as she was pulled up.

“Thank you.” Ladybug said softly. She looked over to see Chat mumbling to himself looking lost.

Fuck.

He had been hit and Marinette didn’t even want to think about what he was mumbling.

“Lucky charm!” Marinette yelled as a small round object fell in her hand.

“Duct tape…?” She mumbles confused holding it in her hand as Chat Noir’s eyes landed on ladybug. He slowly walked over to her.

“Marinette…”

“Shut up!” She squeals.

“Right when we started dating i-“ He was cut off by Marinette putting duct tape over his mouth.

“Stop, I don’t want to know.” She says before noticing disclose cornering Lila. Ladybug sighed before running over and wrapping her yoyo around disclose trapping her arms to her sides.

“Ok disclose I believe your time is up.” Ladybug smirks before reaching down to grab her small heart shaped pin.

“Are you sure about that Mariette!” Ladybug froze as Lila watched her eyes widening. Marinette quickly broke the pendent and watched as the girl fell to the ground. Her head was pounding from the hit and now from the idea of Lila knowing she was Marinette, or ladybug or whatever.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” She yelled throwing the duct tape in the air watching as everyone turned back to normal.

“M-Marinette I don’t know uhm I wont tell anyone.” Lila says looking at her.

“I appreciate that Lila….I uhm I’ll come find you later ok?” Ladybug says before dashing off and transforming back into Marinette. She slid down a wall and pressed a hand to her head bringing it towards her face notcing the still flowing blood on her fingers.

“Marinette?” Adrien asked sounding nervous.

“Oh hey.” She says looking up.

“I let you get hurt again.” He says softly dropping to his knees in front of her to check the damage before pulling out a gym shirt from his backpack/

“You didn’t let me get hurt Adrien. I should’ve been watching, and paying more attention.”

“I could hear you screaming my name while I was in that trance…I couldn’t move or stop myself from speaking… I’m sorry.” He says pressing the fabric to her head hearing her wince.

“I guess we’ll have to post pone that play date huh?”

“I guess so.” Adrien says softly.

“I don’t mind waiting though. It makes it more exciting.” She says softly leaning up and kissing him gently.

“So uhm, I saw you talking to Lila.” Adrien says still holding the cloth against her head.

“Yeah she saved me as Ladybug.”

“Something else happened Marinette, I can tell.” Adrien says before he heard a cough behin him causing his head to turn.

“I uhm…”

“It’s ok Lila, he knows too.”

“Oh…Yeah I uhm I know she’s ladybug.”

“what how?”

“During the fight, disclose told her.”

“Speaking of which, if Hawkmoth knows why hasn’t he told everyone yet?” Adrien asks as Lila awkwardly stood next to them.

“Maybe he’s waiting to uhm I don’t know.” Marinette groans wincing slightly at the change in pressure form Adriens hand.

“I think I might have an idea.” Lila says softly looking over at them.

 

 


	18. chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES

Marinette sat quietly as her and Adrien did their homework on his bed. Tikki hovered above their heads giving them both worried looks.

“Do you believe what Lila said?” She asks quietly.

“I don’t know tikki…why would hawkmoth not tell everyone because he has a personal connection to one of us…How would Lila even know this.” She grunts, rubbing her forehead in irritation.

“I don’t know, but it would make sense…he hasn’t tried to kill you yet.”

“Correction, he hasn’t tried to kill Adrien…maybe he knows you Adrien.” Marinette says biting on the eraser of her pencil. He looked away from her trying to ignore the comment. He had been suspicious about that for a while….ever since Gabriel seemed interested in his ring but, there was no possibility that Hawkmoth was his father.

“Adrien?”

He looked up in astonishment before shaking his head and shrugging. “If he is then I have no idea who it could be.” He lies looking back down at his assignment. His tone signifying he wanted to drop the topic. Marinette sighed before shuffling over to him on her knees.

“Hey, come on…I know its, uhm nerve-wracking, this whole situation I mean, but that doesn’t mean you need to be so grumpy.” She says softly running her hands up and down his back. Adrien groans slightly at her touch hunching over.

“Why don’t we…just you know have some time alone to relax and unwind?” She whispers leaning over and kissing the shell of his ear. He leans back into her as she gently ran her hands over his chest.

“That sounds purrrfect.”

“You know, I’m just going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” She laughs as he sits up turning around pulling her into his lap, pressing his lips against hers. Marinette wastes no time in pushing him onto his back so she’s hovering over him.

“So where did you stash all of our new toys Adrien?” She asks cupping his cheeks. He felt his heart rate pick up before shakily pointing to the side of the bed.

“I-in the drawer of there.” He says clearing his throat as Marinette gently pokes his nose before standing up and moving towards it.

“What are you picking up?” He asks attempting to sit up only to have something wrap around his eyes.

“Shh kitten, no peeking.” She hums tying the straps behind his head so he was completely blindfolded.

“Hey Marinette come on….you don’t have to, I mean we haven’t even talked about you domming…”

“Shhh Kitten, what did I say? I did my research I know what I’m doing…and if there’s anything in particular you’d like me to do, then please let me know.” She whispers into his ear before he feels her pat his ass gently.

“Turn over would you, mon minou?” she smirks as he sucks in a breathe following her request. “Good boy.” She praises as she strips making sure she was loud enough for Adrien to know what was going on. He shivers slightly trying to lift the blindfolded only to have something hard slap him on the ass. He winces straightening out once again.

“M-Mari…” He whimpers burying his head in the blankets. Marinette felt a surge of pleasure course through her making her eyes widen in surprise. The idea of dominating Adrien was exhilarating but actually doing it was a whole other experience. She grasped the small paddle in her hand swinging it around in her hand watching the flexible stick sway before smirking slightly giving her hand a tap before turning back to him.

“Alright lets get you out of these shall we?” She purrs getting on her knees behind him. “On your hands and knees please.”  He could feel her crotch pressing against his bottom when he moved, as she leaned over him undoing the ties on his sweatpants he had changed into.

“Marinette, w-wait! Are you sure you’re ok for this? D-doesn’t your head still hurt?” He asks biting his lip.

“Oh don’t worry about me kitten, just worry about yourself ok?” Adrien swallowed the lump in his throat before nodding his head eagerly his hair flopping with the action.

“Excellent.” She mumbles continuing to pull his pants and underwear down moving them down his legs.

“Ok, now lift your legs so I can slip these off.” He follows her instructions, lifting one leg at a time as she pulls the garments completely off leaving his bottom half completely bare.

“Ok baby, sit up regularly for me.” She grins moving in front of him as he did as told. “So obedient, I love it.” She grins.

“M-Mari…” He stammers making her hum in response as she grabs the ends of his grey t-shirt pulling it up and over his head, careful not to mess up the blindfold. She gently presses her lips to his making him whimper against her lips before she pulls back and positions him back onto his hands and knees.

“What’s our safe word today kitty?” She asks running the paddle along his bare back making him shiver.

“U-uhm uh, pineapple.” He blurts making Mari giggle softly giving no warning as she flicks the paddle against his ass, removing it quickly so it left a stinging sensation. Adrien cried out at the feeling not expecting that at all.

“Pineapple it is.” Marinette smirks before giving him another flick. She watched in awe as his muscles contracted in his thighs and back as he lurched forwards slightly.

“This is punishment for all those times you’ve slapped me, what do you have to say for yourself Adrien?” She asks delivering another smack. He winced clenching his teeth before speaking.

“I-I’m sorry..”

_Smack_

“Who are you apologizing to Adrien?”

“Y-you.” He whimpers.

_Slap_

“I’m sorry who?”

“I-I’m sorry m-ma-master.” The words slipped from Adriens mouth without realization before his face erupted into heat upon realization of what he called her. He shifted in slight pain feel both of his cheeks stinging, though the pain was mixed with pleasure and ran straight to his cock making him hard, though he was on his hands and knees so there was nothing he could do until Marinette decided it was time to help him out, which he hoped was soon.

“Very good mon minou.” She smirks running the tip of the paddled from his ass and over his back. “I’m also very proud of the fact that you remembered to buy lube, did you plan for this to happen you dirty kitty?” Marinette had no idea where this side of her was coming from, sure in order to prep for the day where she’d dom she did her research but no way did she expect to be this confident.

“N-no Ma’am I didn’t.”

“That’s good. Surprises are much nicer wouldn’t you say Adrien?”

“Y-yes ma’am.” He mumbled gripping the sheets, feeling his member twitch uncomfortably.

“Would you mind hurrying up whatever it is you’re doing?” He groans impatiently only to be rewards with a delayed slap from Marinettes hand and it was obvious she was putting lube on something. It finally clicked inside Adriens head what Marinette was actually planning on doing and he wanted to curl up in embarrassment, but the good kind.

“Hush up.” She scolds looking at the handprint forming on his skin and she felt slightly bad, she hadn’t meant to hit him that hard, even her hand was stinging.

“Sorry baby, was that too hard?”

“N-no it was fine…” Adrien was panting slightly as Marinette crawled up behind him holding the dildo in her hand.

“S-so uhm I read that you should use the bathroom you know…before someone does this and I didn’t really exactly plan to do this right now so uhm if you need to go…” Marinette says stumbling over her words making Adrien laugh.

“I literally went to the bathroom when we got back to my apartment Marinette.” He laughs. “Why are you all embarrassed talking about pooping when youre about to shove a dildo into my ass.”

“S-shut up!” She squeals, coating her fingers in Lube before sliding two in. The sound Adrien made caused Marinette to bit her lip in surprise, stretching him out slowly. She wanted to squeal in embarrassment, never in her life had she assumed this would be happening, but Adriens grunts pulled her out of her stupor.

“Fuck Mari, more please.”

She nodded, though he couldn’t see her and added another finger, pushing in deeper, attempting to stretch him enough in order to allow the dildo to slide in comfortable.

“J-Just stick it in already.” He groans. Marinetter frowned pulling out completely and narrowing her eyes at him.  
“I don’t think you’re in any position to be telling me what I should be doing huh?”

“S-Sorry.”

“Maybe I should just leave you like this.”

Blond hair flung wildly as Adrien shook his head. “No please, I’m sorry. Won’t happen again?”

She smirked to herself, positioning the object with her hands pushing inwards surprised at how smooth it went in. Adrien sucks in a breathe dropping to his elbows as his breathing staggers.

“U-uhm Adrien…?” Mari mumbles feeling a tad nervous on if she hurt him.

“D-don’t stop ok?”

“Ok.” She blushes trying to pull out but struggling with keeping the damned thing in place to push back in.

She bit her lip, attempting to concentrate on her work, placing one hand on his hip using him as a guide to thrust it in slowly before increasing the pace. Watching Adrien whimper and moan her name made Marinette want to always dom him if it meant he’d look like this. She brought her hand around and gently started to stroke his length. Adrien let out a choking noise as he arched his back inwards, his eyes clenched shut in pleasure.

“M-Marinette, fuck oh my god…” He whines small moans leaving throat as the two of them rocked back and forth. Marinette pushed it in particularly hard at one point and Adriens entire body shook as the stimulation from her hand and from her hitting his prostate numerous times, became too much and he came over her hands and partially onto his chest. He was a panting mess as Marinette slowly pulled out carefully resting it on a bag so It could be cleaned later.

“How’re you feeling chaton?”

“Just peachy.” He groans slightly moving to sit up.

“S-So uhm…honestly now was that…was that what you were going for?” She asks biting her lip.

“Don’t be so nervous princess.” He smiles standing up on wobbly legs, allowing Marinette to steady him.

“Here why don’t we go take a bath huh? I heard you’ll be sore after, so maybe that’ll help.”

Adrien chuckles but nods his head. “Yeah sure baby, I think we have some more talking to do anyway.” He sighs rubbing his arm nervously.

“Yeah, ok.”

~  
“I need to ask you something Adrien.” She mumbles, leaning back onto his chest.

“Shoot.”

“When we were fighting disclose…you uhm, you were going to tell me something. Something that happened when we first stated dating, I didn’t want to hear it then because you were under some mind control spell but it’s really starting to bother me. We started dating a while ago, so I know whatever you say wont really effect what’s going on now but it’s seriously starting to irk me that you haven’t brought it up…”

She felt Adrien stiffen behind her before he releases a harsh breath. “I figured this would come up.”

“Well, is it bad?”

Adrien didn’t answer, his hands came down to gently stroke Marinette’s hips. “It’s not…It’s probably not what you’re thinking but it’s something I was feeling kind of guilty about.”

“Come one spit it out Adrien.” She says, heart rate picking up rapidly at all of the different ideas swimming around in her head.

“I was considering breaking up with you…”

She swirled around, staring up at him eyes wide. “Y-you were what? Why?”

Adrien let out a long breathe chewing on his lip. “Well, I liked you Marinette I really did, but for most of my childhood I had this obsession with ladybug, and when I found out you were her we just sort of jumped into a relationship. I had kissed you as Marinette before, in attempt to get over Ladybug because I knew you, you were sweet Marinette and someone I could see myself with. But when I found out you were Ladybug, I just I got so scared. I was worried, that the reason I jumped into a relationship was because of my obsession with Ladybug and not because I was in love with you…does that make sense? I didn’t want to hurt you by staying with someone I was obsessed with rather than in love with…”

Marinette was silent, drinking in all of the information. “You were going to break up with me?” She squeaks. “Because you didn’t think you were in love with who I really am?”

“Marinette no, don’t say it like that. That’s not how it was, obviously I’m in love with you! I’m still with you right!”

“You’re making it sound like it’s a favor now, well thanks Adrien for not breaking up with me when you realized I’m not just ladybug!”

Adrien frowned wrapping her in his arms as she attempted to get out of the tub. “Stop no Marinette, you don’t get to run out like this. This is why I didn’t want to bring it up, it’s not important! I love you! I love all of you! The dorky seamstress and the confident super heroin! I love it all! I love you, every bit of you. I realized that, and im so glad I did. Please, please don’t let my past thought affect us now.”

Marinette sniveled and Adrien’s heart dropped. “I was so scared you know, I was always so scared when Chat Noir would confess to Ladybug because that’s not who I was. He was expecting a strong, brave independent girl and that’s not me Adrien.”

“But it is Marinette, you are strong and brave and independent. You just don’t see it, you don’t need the mask to be Ladybug, I see her in you everyday because she is you! You are the same person, whether you can tell or not. I see it in the way you love your friends, in the way you take care of the bakery, in the way you rush in to help anyone who needs it, in the way you love me.” He whispers against her shoulder.

She took a deep shaky breath and nodded her head. “I love you Adrien, and that scares me.”

“I love you too Mari. There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i guess you all deserve some explanation as to why i disappeared from the miraculous fandom for sometime now, well i had some personal issues last year and then my interest in Ladybug vanished completely. The spark just wasn't there anymore, i didn't want to delete this story because i was hoping it would come back and here it is, after giving myself a break, allowing my mind to become renewed, rewatching the series and then re-reading this story well, i spit this out rapidly. People were asking for the playdate, there it is. People were asking what Adrien was gonna say? You got it. Hopefully chapter 19 will be out soon and this story shouldn't have more than maybe six more chapters. :)

**Author's Note:**

> So I typically believe that Marinette has a very strong relationship with her parents, so discussing sex with her parents isn't as awkward as some would assume, because they trust her and she's comfortable enough to talk to them.


End file.
